Who are you?
by Suariel
Summary: In a world where pokemon and royalties exists. Every countries holds the power of the same element as the pokemons. Every countries' princesses and princes gathered at one place and one island to study to become a better king and queen for their kingdom. Until one day a new princess from another country that no one knew about. Where she will have friends and love will bloom.
1. Chapter 1 - A new princess

Chapter 1 – A new princess

In a land far away from the countries of elements. The elements are bug, dragon , fire, ghost, ground, normal, psychic, steel, dark, electric, fighting, flying, grass, ice, poison, rock and water. In these 17 countries of these elements there are capital kingdoms in each one. The people of the countries all have the same power as the kingdom. However there is another country that is unknown to those kingdoms. The country of legends that is called as the Labyrinth country and kingdom. In the land that is far away from these kingdoms is called The Land of Elements. Where all the princesses and princes of every kingdom from the different country go and study to become the king and queen…

Elements of Life school, is surrounded by the thick forest. Where all the royalties and their servants go, a class called the 'Love of Almighty'. Where all the princesses and the princes of capital kingdoms of each of the country are going to have a new princess.

"Good morning princess and princes" curtsy a young woman at the age of 24, with beautiful long pink hair and wearing a pink dress known as Soledad. She called out to all the princesses and the princes. Everyone stopped with the things that they were busy with. Silence filled the room; Soledad took this chance to tell everyone the news. "Your highnesses, today we are going to have a new princess." She told everyone with respect. "Please come on in you highness" as she said that, the door of the class opened with a young lady at the age of 23 with long black hair and with ruby eyes opened the door for another young lady with long straight chestnut hair with sapphire eyes at the age of 16. Everyone stared at the young lady with sapphire eyes, with wonder. Walked and stood right next to Soledad. "Your highness can you please introduce yourself?" asked Soledad. "Good morning princesses and princes, I am Princess May Maple." May introduced herself to everyone. All the princesses looked at her in disgust because of how May is wearing, all except three princesses. A red hair girl, with cerulean eyes, wearing long blue silk dress with water patterns on it on her dress and with a silver tiara with water drop and the bubble is known as Misty. The one with the midnight long blue hair is Dawn whose eyes are blue, wearing long pink dress with purple and yellow circle patterns and her tiara is similar to Misty but instead of bubbles and water drop hers are purple star. The other princess is Leaf. Her hair is a beautiful long brown hair and with beautiful green forest eyes. Her dress is long silk green dress with grass, leaves and vines pattern on it and her tiara is also similar to Dawn and Misty but instead of water drop, bubbles and purple stars, hers is leaves. The three of them looked at May whose wearing, a bandaged to cover her private parts but a lot of her body parts were showed quite a lot, from the legs all the way to the hands. She's also wearing a white but shines like a rainbow silk around her shoulders, hands, arms, stomach and legs and is tied with a circular on the right side of her bandaged dress. However, May isn't wearing any tiara but instead hers is a chain that has a small phoenix shaped accessory hanging on her forehead. May is also barefooted.

Far in the back of the classroom there are four princes. They are known as Drew from the ice kingdom, Paul from the dark kingdom, Ash from the electric kingdom and Gary from the fire kingdom. The four of them didn't look at May as they think that she is just another fan-princess. These four princes are the best at swordsmanship and pokemon even grades; no one has ever defeated them. As for the other boys they were looking at May with dreamy eyes. As everyone was staring at her, the other girl with ruby eyes came to May's side. Everyone in the class stopped staring at May and they all turned to look at the girl with ruby eyes. "Good morning your highnesses, my name would be Luna Ichijouji, princess May's personal servant" introduced the lady known as "Luna". Soledad cleared her throat, "Ahem… so are there any questions for princess May?" The room was silence, since no one knows what to ask her until Soledad said "very well then, your highness can you please sit right next to princess Dawn." May walk over to where Dawn is which is at the second last row at the back in front of Drew and Paul. "Alright your highnesses please do whatever you want at around about 10:30am we will be doing swordsmanship and as you all know princess aren't allowed to grab a sword and fight, so you are only allowed to watch" Explained Soledad.

"Hey~ the names Dawn, nice to meet you" said Dawn. "Nice to meet you too…" replied May with a monotone voice. "Your highness sorry to interrupt your conversation but since the next class is swordsmanship and you aren't allowed to fight what will you?" asked May's personal servant, Luna. "Its fine Luna, whether they like it or not you will be the one who I will be fighting against understood?" said May to Luna. "Yes, you highness" Luna replied. Dawn was silent after hearing that, soon her other friends Misty and Leaf came along. "Hi, my name is Leaf and this one is Misty" introduced Leaf and pointed at Misty. "Nice to meet you too" said May. "Hey Mist!" came a voice with a guy with a raven black hair with a Pikachu on his right shoulder. "Hey Ash, what's up?" asked Misty to the known prince called as Ash. "Wanna to bet? If I win against Drew then will you let me battle you?" offered Ash, "Sure." "Who's Drew?" asked May. "Well sweetheart, Drew is the guy with light green hair and with emerald green eyes, whose sitting right behind you" replied a prince with raven brown hair and his arm rested behind May's chair. "Oh, and who are you?" asked May who's ready to attack. "Well, you can't resist the hot prince of the fire isn't? I am Prince Gary from the fire kingdom. Let's go on a romantic date after school shall we?" Offered Gary and knew that she will accept instantly and snickered his arm around her waist, but at that moment… May grabbed his arm and twisted his arm but didn't break his arm. "Ow! Ow-" whined Gary. "I'll have you know Prince Gary of the fire country. I won't be going on a stupid date with you! You may be hot but you are a playboy and don't ever touch me! Otherwise things will get worse for you. Remember this is a warning!" warned May. Everyone in the class was silent since Princess May warned Prince Gary that she shouldn't have messed. 'oooo she's going to be in trouble.' 'How dare her!' 'Princess May' 'Guess she's not a fan-princess' "Hmph!" May turned around and went off to go and prepare for the next class.

After May left…

"Geez… What the hell?! I never met a damn princess like her!" shouted Gary. There came a snicker behind them. "What are you snickering about Hayden!?" "Oh it's nothing Gary, it's just so amazing to watch you get owned by a princess" answered Drew. "I've gotta say she is something else. Perhaps she knows how to swordsmanship" exclaimed Ash. "Are you an idiot!? Princesses are not allowed to do swordsmanship!" shouted a plum headed prince called Paul. "Haha" came a laughing noise from behind them. They turned around and saw Princess May's personal servant. "Umm… Luna why are you laughing?" asked Dawn. "I apologize for laughing so suddenly but I have two things to say. One is Prince Gary I apologize for what her highness has done to you and two do you think that you are able to defeat her highness?" asked Luna. "Oh… so you mean that princess is able to defeat us? Do you even know who we are? We are-" Drew was about to say something but he was cut off by Misty. "That's impossible! She won't be able to de-" however, Misty was also cut off by Luna "Her highness is able to defeat anyone even if it is the famous four princes of Ice, Fire, Dark and Electric" said Luna. "Please excuse me"

With May

'So this is where we will be taking the swordsmanship class but since I am a princess I won't able to do it. Damn it!' May thought. 'Wait a minute maybe... I shall battle against the four princes of this school' "What an evil plan your highness?" asked Luna. "Haha is it? I can't wait till the class starts. Luna, I will battle against them and you must be our judge and you must not let anyone interrupt out battle!" ordered May. Luna kneeled down before her and said "Yes your highness, I won't let you down."


	2. Chapter 2 - What are you?

Chapter 2 – What are you?

Back with Drew, Ash, Paul, Gary, Misty, Leaf and Dawn on their way to the swordsmanship arena.

"Hey I wonder who will I be fighting against this time? Hope it will be you Drew" said Ash while they are on their way to the swordsmanship arena. However, Drew didn't answer; "Hello? Earth to Drew" said Misty while waving her hands in front of his face. Drew snapped out of his though and replied with "Huh? Oh please Ash you won't be able to defeat me" he ends with his hair flip. "What were you thinking about Drew?" asked Dawn. "Not much but… I'm thinking about what the new princess's servant said and I wonder what does she meant about that" replied Drew.

_Flashback_

"_I apologize for laughing so suddenly but I have two things to say. One is Prince Gary I apologize for what her highness has done to you and two do you think that you are able to defeat her highness?" asked Luna. "Oh… so you mean that princess is able to defeat us? Do you even know who we are? We are-" Drew was about to say something but he was cut off by Misty. "That's impossible! She won't be able to de-" however, Misty was also cut off by Luna "Her highness is able to defeat anyone even if it is the famous four princes of Ice, Fire, Dark and Electric" said Luna. "Please excuse me"_

_Flashback ends_

Everyone was silent about it because they don't know what to say. "Well who cares! That princess sure is looking for a fight, if it a fight that she wants then I will give her a fight!" exclaimed Gary. "GARY! Princesses doesn't fight you know! And if you are planning to fight her then that means you want to fight her country too!" scolded Leaf. Everyone was laughing so hard about it except for Paul who was just smirking. After a good laugh they arrived outside of the swordsmanship classroom. "Alright! Now that we are here… who's going to open the door?" asked Misty. The boys turned around and started to do rock paper scissors. No one won yet until Dawn heard something in the classroom. "Everyone quite!" yelled Dawn; everyone was silent waiting for Dawn to say something. "Well troublesome? You told us to be quite what is it do you want to tell us?" asked Paul annoyed with the silence. "Shh… can you guys hear something?" asked Dawn. Everyone was silent again and was listening carefully. 'Kiln, clash' they heard the sound of swords hitting each other, Ash asked "Who could be in there now? We're usually the first one here isn't it?" "I don't know Ashy-boy but we're gonna find out" replied Gary. "Alright on the count of 3 all of us open the door together" suggested Misty. "Okay" replied everyone. "1… 2… and 3!" They opened the door and fell because they lost their balance.

"Huh?" May looked at the entrance and found Princesses Misty, Dawn and Leaf and the princes. "Are you guys alright?" May run to them. "Yeah we're fine hehe~"laughed Dawn. "Err…" came a voice at the bottom of the pile "Excuse me you guys are fine but I'M NOT!" yelled Paul. "Oops sorry Paul" the princesses apologized to him and all of them got off. Paul got up and started to dust himself, after he finish dusting himself he looked at May and asked "So, princess May; why are you here and why are you holding a sword?" "Oh since the first class would be swordsmanship I came here to check out the place and this is my sword and I was practicing my swordsmanship with Luna over there until you guys fell in" answered May. "But you sho-" "Paul let me handle this" Drew cut in; Paul glared him and went to get his sword. "Princess May, Soledad has told the whole class that princesses aren't allowed to fight in other words you aren't allowed too" explained Drew in a sort of a calm voice. Silence filled the room and May smirked and let go of her sword and her sword disappears. "Is that so?" asked May. "Yes!" said Drew. "Unfortunately Prince Drew of the ice kingdom, I won't be listening to that order" said May, just as Drew was about to protest May suddenly added "I'm not finished yet Prince Drew, let's have a duel." "Duel?" asked everyone in the room except for Luna "Yes, a duel; you four princes may battle me either together or one by one or you guys can have a volunteer to do it and if you guys win then I won't hold a sword anymore" said May "And… what if you win Princess May?" asked Leaf. "You guys may ask 5 questions each and I will answer them truthfully" "Fair enough, isn't that right everyone?" asked Ash. "Yeah" replied Princesses Misty, Dawn and Leaf and Princes Drew, Paul and Gary. "Great then let's begin the duel" said May and turned to Luna and said to her "Luna you know what to do don't you?" "Of course your highness" bowed Luna.

"So who's going to battle me?" asked May as she was in place. Drew, Gary, Paul and Ash looked at each other and Paul, Gary and Ash pointed to Drew; while Drew was pointing at Paul. "Then Prince Drew it is" said May. Drew scowled at his friends. When Drew got to his place, Luna said "This is a duel between Princess May and Prince Drew of the ice kingdom. There will be no time limit and if either one side fell then the duel is over and now your highnesses you may begin!" as she left her place she ran to where Misty, Dawn, Leaf, Ash, Paul and Gary was and set a barrier around May and Drew; big enough for them to run around. "Ladies first" offered Drew. "Why thank you Prince Drew, you are such a gentleman" replied May with a fake smile "But I will make you regret of letting me first Prince Drew." As Drew was about to reply, May dashed towards him and punched him in the stomach and before Drew was able to react, May kicked his feet.

As the duel kept going

"How the heck is she able to attack Drew so fluently?!" asked Gary; who was rather shocked by how the duel is going. "I can't even read her movements!" exclaimed Ash. Sounds of people walking close to the room were loud and the door opened with Soledad and the group of princesses and princes. Soledad was shocked of who Drew was battling with and was about to stop the duel when Luna appeared in front of her. "Sorry Soledad, I have the orders of not letting anyone to interfere with their duel" "Well… I am the" Soledad didn't get to say her words "I have my orders and that's it" said Luna. Everyone was silence and even Soledad was silent about it. "Everyone please just wait and watch, the duel will end soon."

With Drew and May

'Damn… I can't attack her nor can I read her movements… just what is she?' Drew thought. 'Huh? Wait she is barefooted and if I freeze the floor and she will either jump or she will stay still… either way she won't be able to stand still when she land' May smirked at his thought 'Not a bad plan Prince Drew but…'

With Luna and the others

"But… you won't be able to defeat her no matter what your plan is Prince Drew" said Luna. "Hey! How dare you say about him!? He's the best and handsome young prince! He's strong and he's powerful and brave and -" said a princess with light red hair with blue eyes and wearing brown silk dress with small light brown dot patterns on her dress representing ground; her has a tiara having a brown jewel in the middle by the name of Brianna. "Princess Briana enough! Don't underestimate her highness"

Back with Drew and May

As Drew was dodging all of May's attack and at the same time thinking about when he should do his plan… 'I think it's about time, let's put the plan in action'. Drew immediately stomp his foot and ice started to form on the floor and started to spread. May grinned and jumped as high as she could, everyone was stunned of how high May was able to jump. As May is coming down slowly, Drew couldn't wait for her to slip so then he can finally attack her. When May finally got down she landed gracefully and didn't slip. 'What!?' Drew was shocked of just happened. "Haha, Prince Drew do you think that this idea will stop me?" asked May. Drew was silent and opened his mouth but closed his mouth. "I must thank you for what you did Prince Drew". 'What does she mean by that?' "Allow me to explain Prince Drew, you given me so many ice and I will make a great use of it" explained May. After May's explanation, May's right hand's started to open wide and there's a sparkle going on in her hand. Soon enough the sparkle came into shape and came out her sword. May slowly walking close to Drew but soon her sword started to form fire on it and she grinned and dashed around the ice. The ice melted and streams came up due to the ice was melted. May then used her left hand and caused some winds around Drew and the area inside of the barrier which caused a fog around Drew. 'Where is she? I can't see… damn it!' Drew thought. Soon Drew heard some scratching sounds on his left. He soon swing his sword on his left but got repelled, another scratching sound is on his right, he then also swing his sword on his right but he got also got repelled; the same thing happened in front, his back and every corner of him. Soon Drew's body felt tingly and he couldn't even move. 'Why? Why can't I move?' Drew asked himself. "Do you really wanna know Prince Drew?" asked May, before Drew could reply; May said "then allow me to show you. Hey Luna who is the winner." Luna smiled and replied with "The duel is over the winner is over and the winner is Princess May".

Please review thank you


	3. Chapter 3 - Questions

Hey everyone thank you for reading my story

This is the third chapter and I do not own pokemons or the characters

Chapter 3 – Questions

After everyone heard the result they were shocked and all replied with "HUH?!" Brianna came in front and said "How do you know result? The fog still hasn't cleared yet!" "That may be true Brianna but allow me to show you the result" said May and with on clicked of her fingers the fog immediately cleared. Once the fog cleared Drew and the others were shocked of where Drew is standing. "Prince Drew!" shouted Brianna worried about him. "Drew!" Ash, Paul and Gary shouted as well as they ran towards him. 'Damn it!' cursed Drew. After Ash, Paul and Gary arrived where Drew was trapped inside of the ice shards around him. "Drew! Are you alright?" asked Ash. "No Ash, I'm fine" answered Drew sarcastically. "Of course I am not Ash! I'm paralyzed!" shouted Drew. "Well… why don't you first thaw your ice and the ice shards around you Drew" suggested Gary. Drew nodded and concentrated on thawing the ice, the ice on the floor started to disappear except for the ice around him. "What!? Hey Gary melt these ice" "Alright…" Gary put his hand on the one of the ice shard and concentrated on his power to his palm, fire came out but the ice shard didn't melt. "What why?" asked Gary; May walked towards them and put her hand on the ice shard where Gary putted. The ice melted but Drew still couldn't move. "Thanks but I'm still paralyzed your highness" Drew reminded her. "Yeah why don't you ask Prince Ash to unparalyze you" said May as she walked back to Luna. "Ash you heard her" said Paul; Ash walked over to Drew and put his hand on his shoulder and was concentrating of unparalyzing Drew. After a few minutes Ash took his hand off and was a bit depressed. Paul, Drew and Gary read his face and noticed that Ash couldn't unparalyze him; Luna then walked over to Drew. "What!?" Drew asked. Luna didn't reply and put her hand on his shoulder and started to unparalyze Drew. Drew felt like he can slowly move again, after Drew can finally move he looked at Luna. "This was an order from her highness Prince Drew, she even told me to tell you, Prince Ash, Prince Paul, Prince Gary, Princess Misty, Princess Leaf and Princess Dawn that she will be awaiting for your questions during lunch time" after Luna told them May's message, she turned around and walked out of the arena.

At lunch…

"What should we ask her?" asked Dawn. "Well of course we need to ask her, which country she is from also about her swordsmanship" replied Leaf. "I'm sure there will be a lot more your highness" said Dawn's servant with long light blue hair with wrist bands on both of her wrists Sabrina. "Yeah you're right Sabrina" said Dawn. Misty, Ash, Paul, Gary and Drew were thinking about what questions to ask May. Once they arrived at the swordsmanship arena where they will ask May.

_Flashback_

"_Then where should we meet?" Drew asked May during study class. "Let's meet at the swordsmanship arena" replied May. "Hey are you sure you will answer any questions that we ask" asked Paul. May nodded and said "and it's also your choice to believe me or not." After May said that got up and walked to the door Dawn asked May "where are you going Princess May?" "The bell is going to ring in 3… 2… 1…" As if on cue the bell rang. "Wow~ you're amazi- huh? Where did she go?" asked Misty. "Well then shall we leave and we can think about what questions we should ask her" suggested Leaf._

_End of flashback_

They arrived at the swordsmanship arena once they open the door they found a skitty sleeping on the floor. "Awwww~~~" said Misty, Leaf and Dawn "It's so cute!" they said it together. "Skitty" came a voice from further inside, "Nya" Skitty woke up at the sound of the voice. Skitty stretched its little body and ran off further inside the swordsmanship arena. "Pika?" Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran after the Skitty. "Pikachu!" Ash called out as he ran after him the rest of them ran after Ash inside the swordsmanship arena. Once they are further inside they saw the same Skitty and Ash's Pikachu playing together, a figure came closer to them, Skitty turned around to face the figure and happily cried "Nya~" and jumped into the figure's arm. Soon another voice from the entrance came "Your highness I have bro- oh! Princes and Princesses you're here" "Hey Luna, where is Princess May?" questioned Misty. "I'm here Princess Misty" May said as she came out from the shadow holding the Skitty. "You haven't eaten right princess and princes?" asked May, all of them shook their head. "Let's eat and you guys may ask questions at the same time."

Once they settled down

They all began to eat and it was silent. "So… ahem" Misty started, everyone was silent and looked at Misty. "Um… Which country are you from?" May smiled "I'm from a country called the Labyrinth country where there is only one kingdom which is the Labyrinth kingdom" "Never heard of that neither kingdom nor country" said Drew. "Of course our country has close off relationship with your countries and the other countries" explained May. "Princess May how come you know swordsmanship?" asked Ash, "In our kingdom every one of the people including the royalties, especially the girls, ladies, princess and queen are required to learn swordsmanship to protect themselves when they are alone or there are no guards with them." Every one of them was stunned of the explanation that May just explained. "Then -" just as Drew was about to ask Dawn just pushed Drew aside. "Princess May~ What other pokemons do you have with you?" "I have Blaziken, Skitty, Beautifly, Venusaur, Glaceon, Wartotle and Munchlax" "Then since you have to learn swordsmanship what else do you need to learn?" asked Gary. "We also learn how to cook whether royalty or not, we learn how to dance, sing and a lot more what people does." The boys shivered at the word 'cook', May noticed this and asked them "What's the matter about cooking?" Dawn, Misty and Leaf were laughing at this and replied "Well… you see; they have a fan club, the leaders are Brianna, Melody, Ursula and Yellow; they always cook for them because they want to earn their love" "And their cooking sucks!" shouted Paul. "Okay now that's over let me ask you a question; are your pokemons strong?" asked Paul "Yes they are Prince Paul. Soon we are going to have to go to pokemon battle arena, how about you battle me this time?" "Yeah I will battle you for sure!" replied Paul. "Princess May do you have any siblings and do you have a fiancé?" asked Leaf "Yes I have one sibling, his name is Max he's two years younger than me and no I don't have a fiancé." "Wait why don't you have a fiancé? Every princesses and princes should have a fiancé by now and why don't you have one?" asked Drew. "I don't have a fiancé because we have our own laws and the king and queen are the one who creates the law of our country, we can have a fiancé unless it is true love between two people" replied May, the bell rang signaling that the lunch is over. "Now that lunch is over, we can continue these questions from now on but please take note that Princess Dawn you have four more questions to ask same goes for Princess Misty, Prince Ash, Prince Paul and Prince Gary; Princess Leaf, you and Prince Drew have three more questions to ask." After May told them about how many questions they may ask for the time being, she got up and excused herself; after May left, Luna came to them and bowed and left as well.

After they left

"Wow, we learned something new about her" said Gary. "Yeah and she isn't a bad person isn't she Dawn, Misty?" asked Leaf. Dawn and Misty nodded, "I'm starting to like her" "Same here Dawn!" exclaimed Misty and Leaf. "Hey guys…" Drew called out to them "Yeah Drew?" they replied him. "She's interesting, let's be friends with her, what do you guys think?" Drew asked, everyone nodded except Paul smirked. "Then let's get close to her" exclaimed Ash "Yeah!"

With May and Luna

"Your highness, are you feeling alright?" asked Luna, "Yeah I'm fine don't worry, just that I am thinking about what Prince Drew asked…" replied May, "hey Luna?" "Yes your highness?" "Will I have friends here?" Luna was shocked of the question that May just asked, soon Luna smiled and said "Your highness; please don't worry soon you will have friends as long as you be who you are" "Ah…ahaha you're right sorry, well let's get to the battle arena" "Yes your highness"

Well this is it for now; please review for me so I can make a better story

Thank you for you co-operation


	4. Chapter 4 - She's strong

Oh My God! Thank you for the lovely reviews Sakura Touko and LovingTogetic.

Sorry to disappoint you LovingTogetic but in my story there is no Fairy type pokemons.

I don't own pokemons or the characters

Chapter 4 – She's strong

With May and Luna

"Well here it is; your highness the battle arena" said Luna. "Thanks Luna" thanked May. "Your highness which pokemon are you going to use to battle Prince Paul?" asked Luna "Well let me see… I'll use Wartortle since Prince Paul is going to use Torterra…" after May replied Luna; May became silent. "Princess?" asked Luna with concerns, "Luna… before we left I read their minds and they want to be friends with me…" When Luna heard this she was happy for May but said "It's great for them to be friends with you and I don't mind but we barely know them your highness and plus if they get too close to you then they will be in danger" May sighed and looked up to the sky and said "Yeah, you're right Luna; let's stay at this school for one month and we'll start to go and look for them." After May said that they have arrived at the battle arena, "Well… your highness here is your next class and your next battle against the four strong princes" May smirked "Yes, Luna and I can't wait to battle him."

With Drew and the others

While they are on their way to the battle arena they met the princesses that they don't want to meet. "PRINCE DREW!" cried Brianna dashing towards Drew, Drew got paled but stayed cooled. "H…Hey Princess Brianna" said Drew and flipped his hair. Brianna nearly fainted of the sight but she quickly retrieved her balance, "Umm…. Prince Drew p… please have a bite of this…." Giving Drew a box of black looking stuff. Drew stared at this and took it and saying "Thanks but I'm not hungry I will eat it later." "Yes! Of course!" said Brianna. A yellow haired girl wearing light green silk dress with patterns of spider webs on her dress named Yellow, another girl with pink hair in pigtails and curled up and is wearing navy blue silk dress named Ursula and the other girl with dark brown hair wearing grey silk dress with rock patterns named Melody all walked over to Gary, Paul and Ash and gave them the same looking thing. Gary, Paul and Ash looked at it and replied them with the same thing that Drew said to Brianna. After giving them the food Brianna, Ursula, Melody and Yellow stayed there and Misty, Dawn and Leaf was getting annoyed with their presence. "Well excuse us Ursula, Brianna, Yellow and Melody!" Dawn said well pushing them aside. "Ow! Hey! How rude!" exclaimed Brianna, Yellow, Ursula and Melody. Drew, Gary, Paul and Ash was snickering at this; "We're going to be late and I'm sure that you guys don't want to be the cause of the four princes to be late" explained Leaf as she walked over to Dawn giving her a high-five, before they can protest; Misty came forward dragging Ash in one arm and Drew in the other while Ash grabbed Gary and Drew grabbed Paul "Yeah! So we're gonna take our leave thank you see you guys in class" and they walked off.

After everyone got to the battle arena…

"Alright! As you all know, you may battle whoever you want and you mustn't barge into their battle otherwise you will get hurt right Princesses Brianna, Ursula, Yellow and Melody?" Asked Soledad, "Well duh?!" replied Brianna, Ursula, Yellow and Melody. After Soledad explained the rules, Paul walked over to May and asked "Are you ready to battle me?" "Yes, I am" replied May. The two of them walked over to a battle field and took their place. "What are the rules prince Paul?" asked May, "It's simple one on one and no time limit" replied Paul.

Every princes and princesses stopped what they were doing and walked over to where Paul and May's battle is being held. Luna walked over to the referee stand and shouted "This is a one on one battle against Princess May and Prince Paul of the Dark kingdom, there's no time limit, when one side's pokemon is unable to battle or it is hurt badly then the battle is over" everyone was silence and awaiting for the battle to start. "Let the battle begin!" shouted Luna. "Torterra stand-by for battle" Paul threw a red and white ball, the ball opened and a red light came out revealing a big pokemon on four legs and has a big tree on its back crying "Torrrr". 'Just as I predicted' May smirked and took out a blue and white ball threw it up and said "Wartortle take the stage" out came bubble and blue light and revealing a navy blue turtle. The pokemon cried out "Warrrr", Wartortle looked at its surrounding and looked at its opponent. "Well… I'm not letting you go first, I'm not like Drew" said Paul, "That's fine with me" said May. "Torterra use leaf storm" ordered Paul, "Wartortle use rapid spin to dodge and ride on it" ordered May. Torterra listened to what Paul has ordered it and used a leaf storm attack towards Wartortle. Wartortle used rapid spin and jumped up and landed on the leaf storm attack. 'Wartortle use hydropump while you spin' May ordered Wartortle through telepath. While Wartortle is still spinning on leaf storm Wartortle used hydropump. Torterrra got hurt by the hydropump and cried in pain "terraaa" "Torterra!" screamed Paul. "Wartortle that's enough you can get off of that leaf storm" "Warrr" stopped the rapid spin and the hydropump and jumped off of the leaf storm. "Good job Wartortle" "Warrr" Wartortle happily cried. May smiled at it and looked back at Torterra. 'Torterra is hurt… Wartortle let's finish this battle what do you think?' "Warrr" Wartortle cried in agreement. "Sorry Prince Paul but I'm gonna finish this battle this instance, you will lose" "Hey! How rude MY Prince Paulie won't lose to the likes of you!" shouted Ursula. "Wartortle let's use the water rose formation begin" After May given Wartortle the order, Wartortle dashed towards Torterra. "Torterra use solar beam" Torterra is starting to absorb the sun's power to launch the solar beam attack. Wartortle jumped up as high as it can and did a rapid spin and used water gun. Torterra got hit but still kept on absorbing the sunlight, the atmosphere in the battle arena was cold and stiffed because they are surprised at the coming attacks and Torterra was getting hurt from the attacks even if it is a water type move. "Let's finish this Wartortle" May raised her right hand high in the sky and clicked her fingers; Wartortle used bubble beam attack but before it can hit Torterra, Torterra launched the solar beam. May knew it would come and luckily she has already told Wartortle to watch out.

_Flashback_

'_Wartortle soon Torterra's solar beam will fire, first let's use bubble beam and then use rapid spin to dodge and use hydropump again okay?' "War" Wartortle cried in agreement._

_End of flashback_

Wartortle then used rapid spin to dodge the attack and used hydropump and hit Torterra. Torterra took a few steps back just before Paul could order the next attack; Luna said "The battle is over the winner is Princess May" "Wait why is she the winner!? It should be Prince Paul!" shouted Ursula; "…. I'm sorry but I did said when one side's pokemon is unable to battle or-" Luna got cut off by Ursula and said "Yeah! And his Torterra can continue the battle!" "Princess Ursula, the battle can't continue because Prince Paul's Torterra is hurt badly by Wartortle's attacks and Luna did mention 'it is hurt badly then the battle is over' did you not hear?" replied May. Everyone was silence about this especially Ursula since she doesn't know how to protest. May walked over to Torterra and put her palm on Torterra's back and her palm started to have a green barrier on her hands and Torterra's back, Torterra's wounds started to disappear. Torterra looked at May and May smiled at Torterra and said "Thank you Torterra for a lovely battle" Wartortle came over "War wartortle war war (Yeah, thanks Torterra let's battle again)" "Torrr torterra (Of course, let's do it again)" "Okay you're all healed" May said as she gets up from kneeling and walked over to Prince Paul. "Prince Paul thank you for the lovely battle I enjoyed it and I've gotta say your Torterra is strong" May thanked Paul and turned around to face Wartortle, "Wartortle you were magnificent, you may return and take a good long rest" "Warrr~" Wartortle happily cried out as he was returned into his own pokeball. Paul too returned his Torterra; after he returned Torterra Dawn shouted "Hey guys look!" as she pointed to where Torterra once stood. "There is a rose shape on the floor and it's not dried up yet!" Everyone looked at where Torterra once stood and there lies a beautiful water shaped rose still in the water form. Misty was surprised because it was her first time to see this as she turned around she saw May and Luna was about to leave. Misty ran up to her and called out "Princess May! Princess May!" May turned around and saw Misty ran up to her, when Misty caught up to her. "Princess May where are you going? Aren't you going back to the dorm since school is over" asked Misty, "I'm sorry but I'm not going to stay in the dorm because I… I don't want to cause any troubles for anyone especially Luna. I'm going to stay in the forest for the night" replied May, Misty immediately said "But it's dangerous! Th-" "Don't worry Princess Misty I'll be fine" May cut Misty off. "Luna you may return to your room" "Yes your highness." May and Luna parted ways, as May walked towards the forest and Luna walked over to the dorm.

After they left…

Misty stayed still and recalled what happened about today… 'That's right… she's strong' Misty smiled and looked at the way that May walked off. Dawn and Leaf ran up to her "Misty!" Misty turned around and saw her best friends ran up to her, when they got to her, Dawn asked "Will Princess May be alright?" "Yeah should we send some guards to protect her?" Leaf agreed, Misty smiled and replied "Dawn, she's going to be fine and Leaf she doesn't need any guards because she is strong enough to protect herself" Leaf and Dawn was silent and looked at each other and then at Misty and they all laughed, somewhere near them, Luna was smiling because they were concerned about May and left.

With May…

'I wonder if I can him here' May asked herself. "Darrr" came a sound from under the shadow of a tree deep down in the forest. May smiled and walked further inside and said "Haven't seen you for a long time, did you miss me?"

Chapter 4 is done! Now who is awaiting for May deep inside of the forest? Take a guess and the answer will be revealed in the next chapter! And don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5 - Long time no see

_**Hey! Here comes chapter 5! Thank you for the reviews and I don't own pokemon or the characters**_

Chapter 5 – Long time no see

As May walked further into the forest, the sound became louder as she walks further into the forest. She kept on walking until she stopped in front of a big beautiful waterfall and a lake; she walked towards the lake and kneeled down and saw so many water types pokemon swimming around. May smiled at this, then there was a strong wind blowing; May slowly got up and looked around her. The leaves are dancing through the wind and sun is bright and warm. May looked at one of the tree's shadow and May walked over to it and said "Hello Darkrai" The pokemon known as Darkrai whose body is black with red spiky growth around its neck and has a long white mane flowing from its head and the eyes are blue came out from the shadow it was hiding away from the sunlight. May smiled and asked "So? Did you miss me?" Darkrai nodded and May hugged Darkrai as Darkrai closed his eyes hugging May back. The wind blew again causing May's hair dancing through the wind as well, as they are enjoying their reunion for a while.

After five minutes Darkrai and May let go of each other and May took a step back and she is still smiling at Darkrai. Darkrai stayed where he is right now and doesn't know what to do nor say, May walked over to Darkrai's side and sat down leaning on the tree looked at Darkrai and patted on the floor next to her; telling him to come and sit next to her. Darkrai obeyed May and flew right next to her; Darkrai started to sink back into the shadow but still kept half of his body up on the surface. The silence took over and Darkrai got annoyed with the silence and so Darkrai happily mentioned "Darr Darkrai, Darr Darr Darkrai! (Princess May, I got stronger and I'm looking forward to be with you again!)" May smiled at this and replied "Yes me too Darkrai, me too and by the way don't call me 'Princess May' just call me 'May', we're friends when I was born and you were hatched" Darkrai blinked at this and putted on a happy face and started to laugh "Darrr Darrrr Darkraiiii (Hahaha)" May laughed along with Darkrai and their good long laugh; they started to talk about many other things catching up with each other.

With Drew and the boys

"Hey Drew! Since we still have a lot of time left what shall we do?" asked Ash who was bored of doing nothing and is lying on the grass. Drew looked at Ash and said "I don't know… I guess we could have a pokemon battle since we still haven't ours" Ash sat up straight at this and complained "Speaking of battle! I want to challenge you to a duel!" "No Ash! I'm exhausted from one duel against Princess May" "Speaking of Princess May… why don't we think of the questions that we can ask her to learn more about her" suggested Gary, Ash looked at Gary and gave him a thumbs up saying that he agrees, Drew shrugged and said "Well… there's nothing better to do so I guess why not?" "Yeah…" said Paul; "Anyways where are Misty, Leaf and Troublesome?" As if on cue Misty, Leaf and Dawn showed up walking together towards them. "Hey ladies and especially you my princess Leaf" flirted Gary, Leaf rolled her eyes at this while their friends were snickering at this. Misty and Dawn walked over to Drew, Paul and Ash and asked them "So… what are you guys gonna do about the food that Brianna and them gave you?" Drew, Paul, Ash and Gary stiffened at this and looked at each other while the girls were laughing at them. The boys ran to get the food that Brianna and her girls given them and ran to the dustbin and threw it away.

The girls continued to laugh at them because of their reactions of the food and once they stopped laughing, Misty asked "Dawn, Leaf what are you guys going to do with Kenny and Silver?" Dawn said "oh… I don't know… what about you Misty? How are you going to deal with Rudy?" "Guess I'll give him a chance… I'm still not sure though" "Yeah same here and don't forget Dawn you still need to take care of Barry too" said Leaf. "Argh!" Dawn put her face in her hands "Why must I have two while you two have one?" complained Dawn. "Just ignore them troublesome" said Paul, Dawn gave him a glare and ignored him, Paul just walked away from them. Ash, Gary and Drew looked at Paul and decided that they will talk to him for a while, "Hey umm… girls we're gonna go with Paul so see ya" said Gary, Drew and Ash excusing themselves. After the boys left, Leaf looked at Dawn and said "Dawn why did you glare at him? You know that he just wants to help you and you know that you love him" Dawn sighed… "Leaf I know but he won't have the same feeling for me, we're totally the opposites, I am princess of physic and he is the prince of dark and so we -" "Dawn!" Misty cut Dawn off; "look, whether you are the princess of physic or not and whether he is the prince of dark or not, the feeling of love can't stop you from who you are and which country you are from." Dawn looked at Misty and smiled "Yeah… you're right, I just hope that he will notice that too" Misty and Leaf looked at each other and smiled, "I'm sure that he will right Leaf?" "Right" and the three of them hugged together. "Hey you know what?" asked Dawn "What?" Misty and Leaf asked together at the same time, "let's start being friends with Princess May starting tomorrow" "Yeah!"

With the boys

"Paul wait up!" screamed Ash running up to him; Paul stopped and turned to his friends. "Geez… what's with the hurry man?" asked Gary "It's nothing!" Paul replied with anger. Ash and Gary startled at his reaction and Drew grabbed Paul's shoulder; "What's the matter man?! You said its nothing but it is something isn't it?!" Drew yelled back, Paul was about to yell back when Drew said "It has something to do with Dawn right?" Paul looked at Drew for a moment and looked down and nodded; Drew smirked "Come on man, this isn't like you, we know that you love Dawn" Drew said. Paul looked at him again with startled eyes and ask "How!?" "Please it's so obvious" Gary gave Paul a smack on the back, Paul turned around and glared at Gary. "And we're gonna help you to get her" said Ash. Paul looked at his friends and smirked, "Thanks guys" the boys looked at each other and grinned.

Back with May and Darkrai

"I see… It seems that you are working very hard Darkrai" Darkrai looked at May and nodded, May smiled and looked at the waterfall. "Darkrai…" Drakrai looked at May with questioning eyes "Have they come to you yet?" when May turned around to face Darkrai; Darkrai closed his eyes thinking about the past events that have happened when he was training. Darkrai then opened his eyes and shook his head, May smiled and stood up stretching her body, after a good stretch May turned around and face Darkrai once again holding her hand out saying "Come Darkrai let's have a walk in the forest with everyone." Darkrai looked at her and looked up at the sky, the sun was setting and soon it got dark; Darkrai then came out from where he was staying all the time and flew to May. When Darkrai was at May's side; May threw all her pokeballs into the sky. From the blue and white pokeball was Wartortle, from the green and white pokeball was Venasaur, fire red and white pokeball was Blaziken, ice blue and white pokeball was Glaceon, pink and white pokeball was Skitty and last but not least the wood brown and white pokeball was Beautifly.

They looked at their surroundings, it was dark and when they had a good surrounding they saw Darkrai. Skitty happily cried "Nyaaaa~~~" and jumped into Darkrai's arm; Darkrai was startled but caught Skitty so she won't get hurt. Glaceon and the other pokemons walked over to May and May turned around and said to them "well… let's have a nice long walk until we find a good place to sleep for the night shall we?" her pokemons nodded in agreement and smiled at her. May smiled back and walked into the forest with her pokemons and Darkrai trailing behind her. Soon they found a big tree in the middle of the forest; May examined the tree and she turned around saw all of her pokemons exhausted, May smiled at the scene and took out their pokeballs. Returning them into their pokeball for them to sleep, she turned to Darkrai who was still holding Skitty; Darkrai looked at her and nodded. May nodded as well and returned Skitty into her pokeball. "Goodnight Darkrai, I'll see you next time alright?" "Darrrrr (Goodnight May)" and May hugged Darkrai again; Darkrai hugged back. Darkrai took a step back and sank back into the shadows, May smiled back and turned around and started to climb on the tree. Once she got up and found a branch to stay for the night; she started to sit down on the branch and put her legs on the rest of the branch. Finding her balance and once she found her balance she fell asleep…

_**Tada it's done! Hope you will enjoy it and please remember to review~~ Now that Paul and Dawn have revealed the person that they love…. What will happen? And will Misty, Ash, Gary, Leaf and Drew also reveal the person they love too? The answer will be revealed in the next two chapters or so…**_


	6. Chapter 6 - A cooking challenge

_**Sorry it took so long to update I was busy with some student council events but here is chapter 6 and please remember that I don't own pokemon or the characters.**_

Chapter 6 – A cooking challenge

May woke up when the sun shone on her face; then using her hand to block the sun, she looked up and saw that the sky is still a bit darkish blue with sun rise. 'It's five o'clock, well time to get back to the location of the school' May jumped off of the branch and landed safely on the ground unharmed. May walked back to the direction of the school and the cool morning breeze causing her hair to fly backwards as she walks. It took a while for May to get out of the forest and saw Luna standing outside waiting for her. May smirked and walked faster to go to Luna, once May was out of the forest and was standing in front of Luna. Luna smiled at May and asked "So how was he your highness?" "He's doing just fine Luna, he's getting stronger" replied May, "Well that's good to hear isn't it your highness?" May nodded in agreement and smiled. May's stomach started to growl, May was startled and was embarrassed while Luna was trying not to laugh at May; May looked at Luna and cleared her throat; "Ahem! Luna what's for breakfast?" Luna looked at May and said "Sunny side egg, toast, bacon and with orange juice" May smiled and looked at Luna with excitement in her eyes "Well…? What are we waiting for? Come on Luna!" Luna looked at May, who is walking very fast to get to her room in the dormitory; Luna gave a small chuckle and ran up to catch up with May.

Once May got into the dorm's cafeteria, inside was a beautiful grand place with a beautiful chandelier above in the middle of the roof, as May walked over to her seat near the window; Dawn, Misty and Leaf saw and called out to her. May turned around and saw them; May gave them a nod and continued to walk to her seat. Once she got to her seat, she sat down and looked out through the window; Luna came and put her breakfast in front of her. May stopped looking out the window and picked up her knife and fork and began eating her breakfast elegantly. After May finished her breakfast and took the empty plates to the washing area, when she got there Dawn's servant, Sabrina was standing there smiling at her and was holding her hand out. "Your highness allow me to wash it for you" "Thank you but no I'll wash them myself Sabrina thank you for asking though" May decline her respectfully. Sabrina was surprised with the answer that has just replied because usually a lot of princesses and princes will just throw their dirty plates into the sink and let the servant on duty today to wash it. May stood over to the sink and started to wash the plate and the glass. After washing it she left the cafeteria and went to the morning class which is cooking.

With Dawn and the girls…

"I wonder why Princess May didn't come and sit with us?" asked Dawn "Come on Dawn, it seems like Princess May is too busy with things and besides it's her first time here… don't expect too much from her" said Misty. Leaf nodded in agreement, after a few minutes has past, Leaf asked "So… what are you guys going to cook this time?" as Misty and Dawn were thinking about this; the boys heard this and they walked over to them and said "Your food should be better than theirs" as they pointed towards Brianna's group. Dawn, Misty and Leaf laughed at this but when they saw Prince Brendan, the prince of flying; Prince Barry, the prince of fighting; Prince Kenny the prince of steel and Prince Rudy, the prince of normal. Dawn, Misty and Leaf started to groan as they approach to them. "Hey my beautiful Princess Misty" flirted Rudy "I'm sure that you guys will be cooking for us" the girls looked at each other, then looked at the boys and looked back at the other four princes. They gave them a fake smile and said "well, that is if there are any left…" "Well just make ours" said Kenny. Brendan said "I'd rather have Princess May's cooking" "Why Brendan?" "She's hot, she's good looking and she has the actual respect and manner that a royalty should have" The princes looked at him and nodded in agreement. "Hmph" Drew flipped his hair and said "Even though she is hot, good looking, respectful and more doesn't mean her cooking is good" Paul smirked, Ash and Gary laughed and gave him a high five. Brendan was angry about what Drew said and left. Rudy, Kenny and Barry went after him.

With May and Luna…

"What are you going to cook this time?" asked Luna. "I don't know…. Anyways I will soon come up with something" replied May. As they were on their way to the cooking classroom; Brianna, Ursula, Melody and Yellow showed up in front of them. May stopped in her tracks and looked them, "Is there anything that I can help you guys with?" "Yes! You and I will have a cooking competition" challenged Brianna. "That's sounds like fun, then who's going to be the judge?" "It's going to be Prince Drew of course, so then once he ate my food he will im-" "Yeah yeah see you later" May walked off while Brianna was still saying some unnecessary things. "Oh by the way Princess May, you are allowed to have one person to help you" May turned around and said "Okay."

After May left….

"Ursula, I need your help since she has beaten your Prince Paul" "It's my pleasure to help you Brianna" the both of them grinned and the four of them walked together to class

With May and Luna…

"Luna just prepare the food that I want and that's all" "Yes your highness". 'Prepare to lose Princess Brianna and Princess Ursula' as Luna opened the door showed a big kitchen with fridges, ovens and etc.

_**Please remember to review**_


	7. Chapter 7 - The cooking competition

_**Alright~ Here comes chapter 7 who is the winner of the competition? Well… the answer will be revealed throughout the chapter… I don't own pokemons or the characters.**_

Chapter 7 – the cooking competition

May walked into the kitchen and Luna switched on the light, the place was huge and May was walking around to examine the room. As she was walking around, everyone was coming into class; May stopped and walked back to Luna. Soledad arrived and looked at everyone, "Alright your highnesses, as you all know today's class for the whole day is cooking, Princess May…" May looked at Soledad when she heard her name being called, "Yes Soledad?" "Princess Brianna said that you and her are having a cooking competition am I correct?" asked Soledad "Yes you are" Soledad nodded and looked at the other princesses and princes, "While it seems like there will be a competition for today so princesses you won't be able to cook for the morning except for Princesses Brianna, Ursula and May" Soledad then looked at Brianna, "Princess Brianna… who is the judge for today?" Brianna looked at Drew and gave him a wink, "Prince Drew". Drew shivered of knowing that he is the judge for the competition, May then asked Brianna, "Soledad are we allowed to use pokemons?" "Yes, Princess May of course." May smirked and went off to stand behind one of the cooking counter. Luna went after her and May looked at her, "Luna please prepare one chicken leg, grapes, two apples, flour, milk, two eggs, two mushrooms and two onions" "Right away, your highness" Luna raised her hand in the air and summoned the ingredients that May just asked for. Brianna and Ursula went to their cooking counter and prepared the ingredients that Brianna needs. After both sides have their ingredients, Luna stepped down and walked over to where Prince Drew is sitting. Brianna looked at May and said "Oh! You're going to lose so badly because you don't have any help" May just ignored her and took out her pokeballs.

May threw them and out came Glaceon, Beautifly, Blaziken, Venasaur, Wartortle and Skitty. Brianna looked at her with eyes that are saying 'She's crazy' soon the time for the competition begins.

"Venasaur use vine whip to hold this onion and wash it with Wartortle's water gun" May order Venasaur and Wartortle, Wartortle and Venasaur nodded at May to let her know that they understand. Venasaur then used vine whip to grab one of the onion and Wartortle used a small water gun attack to wash the onion. May looked at them and smiled and walked over to Blaziken, Glaceon, Beautifly and Skitty. As May was walking over to her other pokemons, Brianna and Ursula were messing things up… "Alright, Beautifly once Venasaur and Wartortle finish washing the onions use gust to dry the onions" Beautifly nodded and flew to Venasaur and Wartortle, May then looked at Blaziken, Skitty and Glaceon. "Blaziken I will need your help with cooking, Skitty and Glaceon please wait for a while okay?" Glaceon and Skitty nodded their heads and sat at the side of the stage and waits for May's order. Venasaur and Wartortle finished washing the two onions and Venasaur threw the onions into the air and Beautifly gave a small gust. Wartortle then went to May and helped May to fill the pot with water, after the onions are dry Venasaur then used vine whip to catch it and starts peeling off the skin after peeling it Venasaur then used razor leaf to cut the onions into pieces. May grabbed a mixing bowl and some few spices and a few water from Wartortle and started to mix them together. Blaziken was warming the water up, Beautifly then went over to Venasaur when he called her. Beautifly used string shot to make a plate to put the onion pieces in. Venasaur then took the plate and filled the pot with the onions; Beautifly went out to the forest.

"Ursula! What are you doing?!" screamed Brianna, "Well… I was trying to crack an egg…" Brianna groaned, "we don't need egg to make desserts so stop cracking eggs!" Brianna ordered Ursula. Ursula shrugged and stopped cracking eggs and started to do other things.

May finished mixing the spices together with water and put the chicken leg into the bowl, May left it for a while and walked over to where all her pokemons are; when May got there, her Beautifly with two bay leaves. Beautifly dropped the bay leaves into the pot and May stir the soup with the wooden spoon. As May was stirring the soup, Venasaur grabbed the some spice and added the spice into the soup, soon the smell started to come out. "Glaceon" May called out, "Glace?" Glaceon walked over to May, May bent down and whispered "Make a bowl out of ice" Glaceon did as told and used ice beam to make the bowl. After Glaceon made the bowl, May and Blaziken poured the soup into the bowl; May then grabbed the chicken and put it into the pan and Blaziken started to use a small flamethrower attack under the pan to cook the chicken. Venasaur was helping with pouring some spices into the pan but not too much. Soon the chicken was ready and Glaceon already made a plate, May then put the chicken into the plate and grabbed another bowl and poured a cup of flour into the bowl and cracked the eggs. Blaziken held the mixer and when May left to get baking soda and brown sugar, Blaziken went over and started to mix the flour and egg. When May got back, she poured half a tea spoon of sugar and baking soda while Venasaur was pouring two cups of milk. "Skitty" May called out to Skitty, "Nya?" Skitty woke up and ran over to where May is, "Skitty prepare to use double slap on this dough and make it into a small circle" Skitty nodded and May threw the dough towards Skitty's tail, Skitty used double slap on it and slowly the dough got bigger and circular. Skitty stopped when the dough is big enough, May took the dough and placed it on the counter and put some whipped cream and fruits onto the dough 'Glaceon use ice-shard' May told Glaceon through telepath. Glaceon made some ice-shards and May took one of the ice – shards. May then placed the ice shards in the middle of the dough and folded the dough, May stepped back and Blaziken light up the fire around his wrists around the dough. The dough started to bake by the fire and the smell is nice. Venasaur then took the class from Glaceon and poured milk into it. May then placed everything on the tray in a very neat and beautiful way, soon May used all of the ice shards that Glaceon did and placed it onto the tray as well. "Venasaur, please give me some petal dance" "Venaaa" Venasaur did a small petal dance and May grabbed some of the petals and placed it with the ice shards. May returned her pokemons and raised her hand and said "I'm done", "We're done too!" screamed Ursula and Brianna.

Judging time….

As Drew was in his seat waiting for the food to be served, Ash walked over to him and said "Hey Drew, you need to tell me how delicious is Princess May's food is" Drew waved his hand in response. Then Brianna walked towards Drew with the tray, Drew groaned at this but kept his role, Brianna revealed the food and the food was a black unknown food. Drew sweat dropped at the sight of the food and Brianna was blinking her eye lashes at him, "Prince Drew should I feed you?" Drew was about to respond but Brianna already have a spoon of the "food" she cooked and said "here~ Ahhhhhh~~~~" Drew moved a bit back and Pikachu came to his rescue, Pikachu used his tail to slap her hand away and Drew took a quick small bite off of the plate… Drew fainted and said "Princess Brianna… this taste like crap!" Brianna didn't hear what Drew said because she was using her power to trap Pikachu. Before Brianna's power hit Pikachu May threw an ice attack at her power. Pikachu then ran off towards Ash, Brianna turned and looked at May, May walked past her as if nothing has happened. May placed the tray in front of Drew and revealed the food. Drew was relieved to see that the food looks edible for once. Drew took a bite of everything and was astonished at the food and May. "So? How is it Prince Drew?" May asked Drew, Drew replied "It's delicious!" Prince Brendan then walked over to Drew's place. Drew then turned his head at Brendan and asked "What do you want Birch?" "I just want to have a bite of the food that's all" Drew scowled at this but gave him a small piece, Brendan ate the piece and said "It's delicious alright but…" "But?" Drew asked "It's freezing!" May gave a small chuckle, "Sorry Prince Brendan but because the food all have some ice shards within and that is the cause of the food being cold" Brendan nodded his head as he understood what May said. Soledad walked over and clapped her hands, "While then it seems like Princess May is the winner so princesses and princes right now is break time, we will continue after the break" "Okay!" replied all of the princesses and princes. Luna walked over to the counter that May used and started to clean it up. After Luna finish cleaning the counter she and May left the classroom for a while.

After school…

Luna went back to the dorm as usual and May was resting on a tree. When May heard an argument, she jumped off and walked over to the sound of the argument. "Absol!" "No! The food was crap! And you should know that Absol!" "Ab… Absol, Absol ab!" May saw Drew and his white with a sickle shaped growth on the right side of its head, with an oval shape on the middle of its forehead and with red eyes. Luna came out to have some fresh air and saw May was peeking at something. "Your highness, what are you doing here?" Luna asked May, May turned around and saw Luna, "I heard an argument and I came over and saw its Prince Drew and his Absol…" "Drew hey! Calm down, man" Gary tried to calm Drew down, "Pika pika" same goes for Absol as Pikachu is trying to calm Absol down. Absol then turned around and ran off into the forest, "Absol!" Dawn called out but Drew said "Leave him be Dawn! I don't need him!" everyone looked at Drew and then at the forest, May then ran into the forest and all seven of them felt a wind ran past them. Luna walked out, "Prince Drew… your Absol wasn't talking about the food" Drew and the others and saw her "Luna!" Drew stayed silent and asked "Then what was he talking about?" Luna looked around her and said "Let's all sit down and I can translate what Absol said to Drew" all of them looked at each other and nodded and so all of them sat down and is waiting for Luna to translate what Absol said to Drew….

_**So why did May ran after Absol? What did Absol say to Drew? The answers will be revealed in the next chapter! Review please! Thank you~**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Danger is coming?

_**Hey! Here is chapter 8 curious with why May is going after Absol and what did Absol said to Drew? Well… the answers are in this chapter so please read~ and remember I don't own the pokemons or the characters.**_

Chapter 8 – Danger is coming?

Luna sat right next to Dawn and Misty, "Prince Drew did you really think that Absol was actually talking about the food that Princess Brianna made for you?" Drew was silent but still nodded. Luna sighed and took a deep breath… "As you all know, Absols are pokemons that sense danger and some areas, Absol is known as the disaster pokemon isn't it?" Everyone nodded and agreed with what Luna has just said. "You see what Absol was trying to say… is… the first word was "Drew!" then he added "yes… Drew, there's going to be danger"" Luna explained, everyone was silence and Paul just snorted. "Then what kind of danger is coming?" asked Dawn worriedly. "I'm not sure yet but it's true that danger is coming this way…" replied Luna, Dawn nodded as signaling that she understands, then Drew got up and Luna looked at him and asked "And where do YOU think you're going your highness?" "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to get Absol back" replied Drew as he turned his body towards the forest, Luna just snickered. "Prince Drew, I've gotta say that it's getting late and you will get lost easily since its dark and leave Absol to her highness" Luna said, Gary looked at her and asked "Why?" "Let's say… Princess May is an expert when it comes to a pokemon that is upset or sad and ran into the forest" After Luna replied Gary's question she got up and said "If you want to know more then why don't you just ask her when she returns" Luna then walked out of their sites back to her room.

After Luna left, Ash exclaimed "Hey! That's actually a good question to ask her!" "Yeah idiot, you notice that now?! Well… I'm outta here it's getting late" Paul got up and left the group. "Same here~ We need our beauty sleep see you guys tomorrow" Dawn, Misty and Leaf excused themselves and left. "Hey Drew? Shall we leave as well? Since tomorrow's class is dancing we will need a lot of energy to dance with them" Gary asked Drew; Drew nodded his head and turned around "Yeah let's go" Ash, Drew and Gary have left their place.

With May and Absol

May caught up with Absol and saw him near the pond where the waterfall is, May slowly walked over to Absol. Absol heard footprints behind him and turned around firing a shadow ball, May foresaw this and dodge it just in time. Absol was ready to fire another one until May said "Absol stop! It's just me… Princess May" Absol stopped once he knew who it was and turned around and sat down. May walked over towards him and sat right next to it. "Are you mad that Prince Drew didn't listen to you?" May asked Absol, "Ab… (Yes…)" "Don't worry Absol he was just tired from being a judge and tired from eating all of Princess Brianna's burnt food" "Ab Absol Ab… (I know but…)" "But you wanted to warn him about the danger that is coming correct?" Absol nodded, Absol heard something and stood up and ready to use flash. May then closed her eyes and said "Absol don't use flash and Darkrai you may come out, it's just the two of us or let's say three including you" Absol looked at May with wonder and turned around and saw Darkrai coming out of the shadow, Absol then stopped his attack and bowed his head at Darkrai as apology. Darkrai looked at Absol and said "Darrr, Darkrai (Its fine, Absol)" May gave a small chuckle at this and turned around to look at them. "Absol, let's stay here for tonight okay?" Absol nodded in agreement. May smiled and got up and looked around, "Darkrai is there a place for us to stay for the night?" Darkrai shook his head and said "Dar, Darkrai Darr (May, it's too dangerous right now)" May nodded and looked at Absol, "Well I guess we'll stay here for the night" Absol walked towards May and asked "Absol, Ab absol ab absol? (Princess May, why did you run after me?)" May smiled and looked at Darkrai, Darkrai gave a happy looked and gestured his hand telling May to answer him. "Well… it's just a habit of mine, whenever I see a pokemon sad or upset and went into the forest I would go after them and go back to the place the next morning. Seeing you like this makes me worry about you and I want you and Drew to get back as soon as possible" Darkrai nodded at May's reply and said "Darkrai, Dar darkrai dar (That's right, Absol this happens all the time)" Absol nodded and stretched his body and lay down and made himself comfortable. May smiled at this and also lay down and her back against a tree closing her eyes. Darkrai went to Luna.

When May was still asleep, Absol looked at her and got up and lay right next to her. When Darkrai got back with a blanket that he got from Luna in his arms he gave a happy expression at the scene and put the blanket on May.

Some-where in the forest…

"Are you sure that she will be here?" asked a mysterious person, "Yes and she is staying at a school for a moment" "What if we don't find her?" "Then we will capture the princess of grass and the princess of water" "oooohhhhh…" came a reply from hundreds of people. 'Be prepared Princess…' one of the mysterious people thought.

_**Tada! Chapter 8 is done! I know that May didn't do much but that's all I can think of I'll type a better one for the next time! Okay! So who are these mysterious people? What and who do they want? What will they do to the princesses of water and grass? What is the danger that Luna, Absol and May talking about? Behold in the next chapter… Remember to review! Thanks!**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Who are they?

_**Sorry… that I took so long, I was busy during the weekend but here is chapter 9 and everyone, please remember that I don't own pokemon and the characters. Thank you**_

Chapter 9 – Who are they?

As the sun shone onto May's face, May woke up and looked around and saw Absol still asleep next to her. May smiled and got up, looked around her and walked into the forest to look for foods. After a few minutes May returned and saw Absol was about to wake up, May walked over to Absol and place the food next to the tree. Absol stretched its body and looked at May. May smiled and said "Good morning Absol did you sleep well?" Absol nodded and sat up. May walked over to the tree and kneeled down to get the food that she got. She looked at Absol and walked over to him and placed the food down in front of him. "Here Absol, I wasn't able to prepare proper food but please have this for the mean time" Absol looked at the food and it was all berries, Absol then looked at May and said "Absol Ab (Thank you May)" and started eating the berries. May smiled and sat right next to Absol waiting for him to finish his breakfast.

With Drew and the others

"Good morning your highnesses, today's class will be dancing and you all know what you must do. Except for Princess May" Soledad said to the princesses and the princes, however when she said May there was no response. "Umm… Princess May?" Footsteps can be heard when Soledad tried to call May again and the door of the ballroom was broken down. "AHHHHHH!" The princesses screamed and the princes all took out their swords which were hanging on their right waist as there were shadows behind the smoke when the door was broken down. "W… Who are you? What do you want?" Soledad demanded them. One of the shadows raised his hand and gave the other shadows a signal. The others immediately went to action they sent out Weezing and ordered it to use smoke screen. Weezing did as told and did a smoke screen attack. Everyone was coughing and was captured and was dragged outside of the school onto the battle field.

With May and Absol

After Absol has finished eating his breakfast, May got up and looked at the direction of the school. "Absol…" May call to Absol, Absol looked at May with questioning eyes; "It's time to go… I think everyone is in danger right now" Absol looked startled and dashed off to the direction of the school. "Absol wait!" May dash after him too. Once May caught up to Absol, Absol was about to jump out of the bushes but luckily May run in front and stopped him. "No Absol, if you jump in now, we won't know what they want and what they will do to the other princesses and princes" "Ab… (Damn…)" "So let's stay here and observe what they want and who they are" suggested May, Absol looked at May and nodded his head. Once both of them have found a place to stay hidden and to observe the area they stayed there and listened.

With the captured princesses and princes

"What do you want!?" Demand Gary, "We want a princess to take us to Celebi and a princess to take us to Suicune" replied one of the mysterious people. "W.. What do you want with them?" asked Leaf "Of course we're gonna use them to take over the world" "What!? Well… there's no way that the princesses you're looking for won't take you to them" yelled Ash. The mysterious people just shrugged and ignored him looking for the princesses of grass and water. As they were walking around, Luna was glaring at them. 'You're looking for the princesses of grass and water it's because you can't find her highness…' "Sir! We can't find who is the princess of grass and the princess of water!" said one of the mysterious person. "Well… then I have no other choice… separate the princes and the princesses and the servants!" "Yes Sir!" The mysterious people immediately went to separate the princesses and the princes even the servants.

As they are separating the princesses, princes and servants

May and Absol are still observing what is happening. "Ab… Absol Ab? (w… who are they?)" May looked at Absol and looked back at the scene, "Absol, do you see the R on their shirt?" Absol nodded in reply. "Good, they are Team Rocket, they capture pokemons, looking for legendary pokemons" "Absol! Absol Ab? (Then what do they want?)" "They are looking for me" Absol looked at May with startled eyes. "Ab… Absol ab? (Then… why are they looking for Celebi and Suicune?)" May was silent and started to walk to the other bush where Luna can see her. Absol follow suit, 'I think that I will ask her later about it' Yes please Absol, right now we need to concentrate on saving the princesses and princes" May reply once she read Absol's mind.

Once everyone was separated…

The servants are worried about their princesses and their princes. "Who are you guys!?" demands Drew. "We are Team Rocket" replied one of the Team Rocket grunts. One of the team Rocket grunt used a fire attack towards the princesses, the princes were startled and was about to run towards them but was stopped from the other Team Rocket grunts. Before the fire could hit them Misty used a water attack to stop the fire. Team Rocket grunts smirks and captured Misty before she can fire another water attack. Leaf then used her grass power to and created a knot on the ground for them to trip but she was also captured from the Team Rocket grunt from behind. They grabbed Misty and Leaf out in the middle of the area, both terrified and doesn't know what to do. Ash, Gary, Rudy and Barry tried to walk over but the team Rocket grunt threatened them with "One more step then I will kill them!" They froze and were glaring at them with rage.

May looked and thought of an idea "Absol come here". Absol walked over to May and May whispered to Absol her plan.

_**Chapter 9 is done~ So… what is May's plan? What is Team Rocket gonna do? What will Ash, Gary, Rudy and Barry do? Just watch or are they going to take actions? What will Misty and Leaf do? What is the real reason that Team Rocket wants Suicune and Celebi? Why do they need Misty and Leaf or May? Remember to review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Friends?

_**Alright chapter 10 is done! I know that I just uploaded chapter 9 today but I don't know when I will have the time to finish typing chapter 10 but enjoy the story and remember that I don't own the pokemons and the characters.**_

Chapter 10 – Friends…?

Absol nodded and walked over to the bush near the princes. May walked near over to the bush near to the servants. 'Luna' Luna was startled but smirked and replied to May 'Yes your highness?' 'When Prince Drew's Absol charge in I want you to send out your Espeon to protect him before he can get hurt, then I want you to teleport all the servants, princes and princesses except for Princess Misty and Princess Leaf out of this place and set a barrier while you're at it, I will charge in and paralyze them while I run towards Princess Misty and Princess Leaf' Luna thought hard on May's plan and agreed with it. 'Alright! Let's do this' May then looked at Absol and gave him a signal to prepare and looked back at Luna. At that time Luna slowly took out a purple pinkish pokeball and holding it behind her to show May that she has it ready.

May smiled then looked at Absol once again and gave him another signal signaling him to charge. Absol charged once he was given the signal, "AB!" Absol cried when it leaped out. Drew turned around and saw Absol and called to him "Absol!" Two of the Team Rocket grunts turned around and saw the Absol running towards the princes, they took out their pokeballs and threw them. Out came an Arbok and a Golbat. "Arbok use poison sting" "Golbat use wing hyper voice" ordered both of the Team Rocket grunts. Absol stopped in his track and out came a purple fur sun pokemon with a red jewel encrusted on its forehead, with long pointed ears, whisker like tufts on either side of its face just below its ears, with deep purple eyes and has a slender tail that tapers into two ends as if it is splitting into two jumped in front of Absol and used protect. Absol took the chance and jumped up using shadow ball on the Golbat; Luna then closed her eyes and concentrated on teleporting everyone out one by one.

After everyone was teleported, May dashed inside without anyone noticing her except for Luna and prepared the electric running through her hand and some electricity flash out of her hand. Luna immediately set up a barrier, before Ash, Gary, Rudy and Barry jumps in. Ash fell backwards when he hit the barrier and looked at Luna and yelled at her "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T YOU SEE THAT MISTY AND LEAF ARE STILL IN THERE!?" Luna looked at him and looked back and replied "Yes, Prince Ash, I do see that but don't worry her highness will save them both soon" Everyone looked at Luna with confusion and Gary laughed and ask "How on earth is she able to save them? She's a damn PRINCESS! JUS-" "Prince Gary, please do not forget that her highness, won against Prince Drew and Prince Paul" Luna cut his line, everyone was quite until Luna said "Just be quite and watch how her highness is going to save them" Everyone did as told and looked at May.

With May in the barrier…

'Espeon teleport you and Absol out of here' Espeon did as told and teleported out of the barrier with Absol. As May was still running she hit and paralyzed Team Rocket's grunts one by one. May then slowly ran a bit slower than before and all of them saw May. "General! She's the one who is paralyzing everyone" reported one of the grunts. The so known general looked at May who was still charging towards them and Misty and Leaf. "Guard these two princesses while I go get her… because… she might be the one who we are actually looking for…" the grunt nodded and took over the general's place. The general slowly walked towards May and took out his sword, May foresaw this and smirked. May stopped in her track, the general found it weird for May to suddenly stand at her tracks, however, the general just shrugged 'I wouldn't care less, cause it's obvious that she wants to be captured' the general started to run towards with his sword in his right hand.

Everyone outside the barrier was watching as the general of Team Rocket is running towards May with his sword in his right hand. Drew looked at Luna and asked her "What is she doing there? She should be charging against him as well" However, Luna just said "Just watch" Drew was annoyed at this but did as told.

The general is still charging towards her and May still stood there waiting until the general was about one km away from her. May then ducked to his right and continued to charge forward. The general was astonished by the action that May just did, when he turned around he saw May paralyzed the grunt next to Misty and Leaf. May turned around and gave him a fake smile and teleported Misty and Leaf out of the barrier. Once Misty and Leaf were out of the barrier, Barry and Rudy ran towards them and hugged them as they won't let them go anymore; Ash and Gary looked at this and feel angers within them but left and concentrate on what will happen next.

Just May and the general

"General of Team Rocket" May called to him, the general looked at May with the word 'What!?' written over his face. "Why do you want Celebi and Suicune?" "We need Celebi to go back to time and Suicune to take us to the Tin Tower" May thinks of why they need Celebi to go back in time and Suicune to take them to the Tin Tower, when May found out what they need she threw him a glare with rage. If looks can kill, the general should've been dead by now. "I won't allow you to take them! If you want them then you have to defeat me first!" May demand him to protect the pokemons. "Fine with me" General ran towards May with his sword, May summoned her sword and is waiting for him to get close to her. The general jumped and swing his sword at May; May blocked the attack with her sword and pushed him away with her power that is transmitted into her sword. The general lost his balance in the air and fell on his back, when he looked up; he saw May holding her sword like she's ready to kill him. The general then looked at May's eyes, the sapphire eyes that once has the gentle and kindness now has the intent to kill, the general was threatened and yelled to his groups "Everyone! We'll retreat for now!" The general got up and went to get everyone as one by one they can slowly move because May was taking away the electricity in them; Luna then started to undo the barrier for them to leave. As every one of Team Rocket members ran into the forest, the general looked at May one last time and yelled "YOUR HIGHNESS! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE! WE WILL GET YOU NEXT TIME!" and with that he disappeared into the forest.

After Team Rocket has left the place…

May walked to Luna, Luna smiled at her and said "Great job your highness" May smiled at this and nodded. May then walked over to Misty and Leaf; "How are you feeling Princess Misty and Princess Leaf?" "We're doing fine thank you Princess May" Misty and Leaf both thanked May. May nodded and turned to leave for the day but Dawn called to her "Hey! Umm… Princess May…. I would… no wait… I meant WE would like you to be our friend is that possible?" May was startled at this and turned around and saw Dawn, Misty and Leaf smiling at her. May was hesitating for a while and replied them "Princess Dawn, Princess Misty and Princess Leaf can you please give me some time to think about it?" Dawn, Misty and Leaf looked at each other and smiled, "Sure" "Take all the time you need" "Find us or one of us your answer" May smiled at them and said "Thank you" and left. As May was still walking, she saw Drew and his Absol are getting along very well. Absol turned around and saw May and ran towards her. May bent down to the same height as Absol and petted his head. Drew walked over and May saw him walked over, May got up and looked at him. Drew bowed and said "Thank you Princess May for getting Absol back" "It was nothing" May then petted Absol's head and left. Luna followed suit and bowed at Drew, Misty, Dawn and Leaf and left.

After May and Luna left…

"I sure do hope that she will be our friend" said Dawn. "Well… Deedee I'm sure she will" said Kenny. Paul glared at him for calling Dawn 'Deedee' and Kenny mouthed 'beat that!' Dawn turned around and went back to Misty and Leaf. Then the three of them left together hoping May will be their friend.

_**Sooooooooo….. What will be May's answer for Dawn, Misty and Leaf? Will she turn them down? Or will she be their friend? What was Team Rocket's true intention of having Celebi and Suicune? Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Questions and Answers

_**Sorry for not updating for a while and sorry for uploading the wrong chapter… I'll be more careful next time. So will May answer Dawn, Misty and Leaf's request? What is Team Rocket's True Intention of having Celebi and Suicune? Well… the answers will be revealed in this chapter… I don't own Pokemon or the characters. Please enjoy.**_

Chapter 11 – Questions and Answers

As Dawn, Misty and Leaf got back into their room, Dawn immediately fell onto her bed and screamed into her bed "Today was so tiring!" Leaf and Misty looked at each other and fell onto Dawn's bed as well "Yeah… it sure was" there was a long silence until Leaf started to laugh. Dawn and Misty turned their head and looked at Leaf as if she was crazy. Leaf felt their stares and looked at them "What?" "What's so funny?" asked Dawn "Oh… well since we didn't have the dancing class we can't laugh at Ash, Drew, Paul and Gary dancing it would be hilarious. Especially when you think about it" Misty and Dawn pictured them dancing together and they also started to laugh along with Leaf. The three princesses kept on laughing until there was a knock on the door. They got up immediately and sat like a real princess on Dawn's bed, "Come in" Dawn called out. The door opened revealed Dawn's servant Sabrina, "Sabrina? What are you doing here?" asked Dawn. "Your highness, I'm here to inform you that Prince Lucas has arrived" Dawn started to jump up in delight. While Misty and Leaf were looking at her. When Dawn felt their stares she calms down and cleared her throat. "Ahem… thank you Sabrina, I will meet Lucas in… 10 minutes at the battle arena" "Understood" Sabrina bowed and walked out the room and closed the door.

When Sabrina has left…

"So…." Began Misty "Who is this Lucas guy?" asked Leaf. "He's my -" Dawn got cut by Misty "Don't tell us! He's your fiancé right?" Dawn looked at them saying 'You guys gotta be kidding me' "Isn't he?" asked Leaf when they saw Dawn's face. "Of course not! He's my twin brother! I know that you guys haven't meet him for like 8 years but you guys already forgot what he looked like?!" Misty and Leaf looked at each other confused and looked back at Dawn. Dawn face palmed and took a deep breath. "We used to play together with Paul, Drew, Ash and Gary. The prince of physic. My twin brother Lucas" Misty and Leaf closed their eyes and think for a while. They looked at each other and "Ooooohhhhhh!" Dawn turned around saying "Finally!" Dawn turned around at them and said "Well… excuse me your highnesses I have a meeting to go to, so have a good day." Dawn turned and left the room. Misty and Leaf looked at each other and grinned they got up and ran out to catch up with Dawn. "Dawn! Wait for us!"

With May and Luna

As May and Luna was walking back to her room in the dorm, they met Drew, Ash, Paul and Gary in front of them. May and Luna stopped in their tracks and looked at them. "Is there anything that we help you with your highnesses?" Luna asked. "Yeah we want answers" answered Drew. May looked at them and said "Then ask away" "Why did you run after Absol?" asked Drew, May looked down and chuckled at this. "Please excuse my manners, it's a habit of mine. I can't watch a pokemon angry or upset or sad and besides there was a possibility that Absol might not return to you" answered May. Drew flipped his hair and said "Please my pokemons won't ever leave me" May rolled her eyes and then Ash asked a question. "Princess May, do you know those people? They begin with an R right?" May looked at him and said "Yes I do know them but not as friends of course, they are Team Rocket" "Why were they here?" asked Paul, May looked down and took a deep breath. "They were aftering me" "Then why DID they take Leaf and Misty!?" asked Gary with a little rage in his tone. "Because I wasn't here when they were here" "What if you didn't get here on time? What will happen to Misty and Leaf" asked Ash. "They would take them away and use them" When Gary heard that he began to charge forward towards May. However, he was stopped by Drew and Paul. "MOVE!" demanded Gary. "Gary, violence won't get you anywhere through this" said Drew. Paul looked at May and asked "What do they want with Misty and Leaf?" May then looked away for a while and looked back. "They want Celebi and Suicune" "Why?" asked Ash "Because they want to go back in time by using Celebi and they want to get one step closer to Ho-Oh with Suicune" replied May.

Everyone was silent with the reply that May just gave. May looked at them and said "If there's no more questions then, I would like to take my leave" Before they can answer May walked away. Luna walked after her but stopped and turned around "Your highnesses, please more careful next time, you wouldn't wanna lose someone important to you" and left. Drew, Gary, Paul and Ash looked at each other and asked "What does she mean?" a few minutes later, they just shrugged and left.

With Dawn, Misty and Leaf

As they were walking towards the battle arena they were talking about May. "Princess May sure is different from us" said Dawn "You can say that again" agreed Misty. "I wonder what kind of pokemon does her country specialize" said Leaf. Dawn and Misty was silent of what Leaf just said. However, they weren't able to reply Leaf since they have arrived at the battle arena. Dawn opened the door and saw a midnight short blue hair wearing a clothes like Drew's royalty clothes and the colors is just like Dawn's and has the same pattern on the end of his clothes. "Lucas!" Dawn called out to the figure in front of them. The figure turned and smiled, Misty and Leaf smiled in delight. Dawn ran towards the figure and tackled him. "Ow! Hey watch out Dawn" called Lucas. "Haha~ sorry I'm just too excited to meet you Lucas" Dawn replied. Misty and Leaf walked over to them "Hey! Lucas" Misty and Leaf greeted him. "Hey Misty and Leaf, long time no see right?" Lucas greeted back. "You bet!" replied Misty. The three of four of them laughed together. "Oh! I nearly forgot!" Dawn, Misty and Leaf stopped laughing and looked at Lucas. "What did you forgot?" asked Dawn. "Well…" Lucas hesitated for a while and sighed. "Dawn, there's two things that you should know" "Is it serious?" asked Misty. Lucas looked at Misty and replied "I'm afraid so…" the girls stood still and stopped laughing. Lucas look back at Dawn and took a deep breath and said "Dawn, you're going to have a fiancé and you're not gonna like the guy and there's something wrong with our legendary pokemons" Misty and Leaf were startled at this but as for Dawn… It was like a nightmare for her, when she heard that she's going to have a fiancé that she won't like.

_**Tada! Chapter 11 is done! Were you surprised that Lucas was actually Dawn's twin brother instead? Haha~ well if you were did you enjoy how I changed Lucas to Dawn's sibling when she actually doesn't have one? Well anyways… who is going to be Dawn's fiancé? What is happening to the legendary psychic pokemons? Well stay tune for the next chapter and review! Thanks!**_


	12. Chapter 12 - May's reply

_**Here comes chapter 12! May's answer to Dawn's question shall be revealed in this chapter! Are you ready to know what her answer would be? Dawn's fiancé will be revealed too! Well… please read and as you all know I don't own pokemons or the charcters**_

Chapter 12 – May's reply

When May returned to her room in the dorm and she sat elegantly on the chair near the window where she can see the whole forest. Luna prepared the hot water in the bathroom that is connected with her room for May and when she was done, she walked outside. "Your highness, I have prepared the hot water are there anything that you want to add into the water?" asked Luna, May looked at her and replied "Add some rose petals please" "Right away your highness" as Luna was about to walk back into the bathroom, May called to her "Luna." Luna stopped in her tracks and turned to look at May "Yes your highness?" May looked at Luna and said "When we are alone, just call me May like you used to when we are in our country" Luna smiled and curtsied "Yes May" and walked back into the bathroom to add some rose petals to the water.

When Luna went into the bathroom, May looked out the window again and thought back of what Dawn have asked her…

_Flashback_

_May nodded and turned to leave for the day but Dawn called to her "Hey! Umm… Princess May…. I would… no wait… I meant WE would like you to be our friend is that possible?" May was startled at this and turned around and saw Dawn, Misty and Leaf smiling at her. May was hesitating for a while and replied them "Princess Dawn, Princess Misty and Princess Leaf can you please give me some time to think about it?" Dawn, Misty and Leaf looked at each other and smiled, "Sure" "Take all the time you need" "Find us or one of us your answer" May smiled at them and said "Thank you" and left._

_Flashback ends_

'Friends is it?' May thought hard on this, 'I don't have any friends outside my country…' Luna walked out and looked at May "May, everything is ready for you to have a nice hot bath" May got up from her seat and walked to the bathroom but before she can walk into the bathroom Luna said "It's may be true that you don't have any friends outside our country but I think it's a wonderful chance to take and besides they aren't bad princesses but… they might get in danger even worse than today" May sighed and replied "I know…" and with that May went inside the bathroom and took a bath.

With Dawn, Lucas, Misty and Leaf

Dawn took a deep breath and asked "Who is my fiancé Lucas?" Lucas hesitated for a while and sighed, "Its Prince Kenny of the Steel" "WHAT!?" screamed Misty and Leaf. Dawn was silent and was astonished of who her fiancé is… "What!? Why!?" was the only questions Dawn have in mind. "Father has decided on this" "No… NO!" Dawn refuse to accept the truth. Dawn grabbed Lucas on his shoulder and shaking him, "This is a lie right Lucas? There's no way that father would do this, please tell me that you are lying. Lucas say that you are lying!" Dawn demanded Lucas to say that line but… "I'm sorry Dawn… I'm afraid that's the truth" Dawn let go of Lucas and fell onto the ground. Misty and Leaf walked over to her and bent down, while Lucas looked at his twin sister with sadness in his eyes. After a several minutes, Dawn spoke up "Does mother agree with this?" Lucas looked at her and saw her head still looking down. "Don't worry Dawn, mother doesn't agree with this and besides she knows who you are in love with" Dawn slowly looked at Lucas.

"Mother likes Paul more than she likes Kenny… " He looked at Dawn and saw the light of hope in her eyes. "Mother tried to talk it through with father, how-" "and how did it go?" Dawn asked hoping that everything went successful. "No… no matter how much mother tried father won't listen and still did the things that he thinks is right for our country" Dawn then look back at the ground. "Is there a choice for me?" Dawn asked, Lucas looked away and said "I'm sorry but no, father said that you don't have the right to choose" Dawn took a deep breath and stood up looked at Lucas and asked "When is the ceremony?" "A week away" Misty and Leaf stood immediately and screamed "What!" Dawn took a deep breath and nodded she looked out the door that was left open. "It's getting late, we shall return to our room, you should too Lucas" "Yes Dawn" The four of them walked out of the battle arena room and Lucas closed the door behind him as he was the last one out and walked with them. When they got to the path to the dorm. "Well… see you guys tomorrow, goodnight Dawn, Misty and Leaf" "Goodnight Lucas" the three of them replied and Lucas and the girls went to the opposite direction.

Back with May after her bath

When May got out of the bathroom, she smelled a sweet aroma of rose tea when she walked towards the seat that she sat before; she saw Luna preparing to pour the rose tea into a teacup. Luna turned around to face May and smiled at her. "Did you have a nice bath?" "Yes Luna thank you" May thanked Luna. Luna smiled and said "well… don't just stand there, come and sit" May laughed at this and walked to the seat and sat down. Luna poured the tea into her teacup and set it on the small table in front of May. May took the cup and drank it elegantly and looked out the window again. "Luna…" "Yes May?" "Can you please open the window?" Luna smiled at this and said "of course May" Luna went and opened the window.

A cool breeze of the wind came into May's room and May was enjoying it. Luna walked back and began to prepare the bed for May. "Thank you Luna" "You're welcome May" Luna continued to prepare the bed. May closed her eyes and set the cup back on the table, she opened her eyes and got up. Luna heard the sound of May getting up and turned around "Is the tea not suitable to your taste?" "Of course not Luna" "Then?" May turned and looked at Luna, "I'm going to reply Princess Dawn's question" with a happy smile on her face. Luna saw the happy smile and smiled back. May then walked out of her room.

With Dawn, Misty and Leaf

"Dawn…" Misty looked at Dawn who's sitting on the chair near the window and looking out the window looking at the woods. Leaf stopped reading her book and looked at Dawn as well. Silence filled the room until there was a knock on the door, Misty and Leaf looked at each other and then at Dawn because usually it was Dawn who answers. Misty sighed and went to get the door, once Misty opened the door she saw May standing there. "Princess May!" Misty screamed in delight. May curtsied and greeted her "Good evening Princess Misty" "Right… Good evening Princess May" after Misty greeted May, Leaf walked towards Misty and saw May. "Good evening Princess May, what brings you here tonight?" asked Leaf. "Good evening Princess Leaf, I am here to give you my answer" When Dawn heard this she got up and walked towards where Misty, Leaf and May was standing. "Good evening Princess Dawn" Dawn nodded at May.

"May we know your answer?" asked Leaf, May smiled "Yes, I would love to be your friend Princesses Dawn, Misty and Leaf" Dawn, Misty and Leaf all smiled and hugged May. May was astonished at their action but smiled and hugged them back.

With Lucas…

'Father… what is the reason of having Prince Kenny to be Dawn's fiancé?' As Lucas was thinking to himself, Kenny walked to his side and put his arm around Lucas's shoulder whispering into his ear "Goodnight my future brother – in – law" and walked to back to his room. Lucas glared at the door and looked back at the night where the moon shines so bright. "Prince Kenny of the Steel I won't hand my sister over to you" Lucas said it to himself but a voice came behind him asking "What do you mean by that Lucas?" Lucas's eyes went wide and turned around and saw a figure behind him…

_**Tada! Chapter 12 is complete! So… who was the figure behind Lucas? What will Lucas do to prevent Dawn from being Kenny's fiancé? Why did Lucas and Dawn's father chosen Kenny to be her fiancé? Are you happy that May agreed to be their friends? Well… please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Mewtwo is in danger?

_**Chapter 13 is here! Ready to find out who was the figure standing behind Lucas? Well I hope you are ready! I don't own pokemons are the characters**_

Chapter 13 – Mewtwo is in danger?

"P… Paul…" Lucas looked at the figure behind him. "I asked you… What did you mean by that?!" Paul repeated his question once again. Lucas looked at the floor and sighed… 'It's no use of hiding it away from him' Lucas looked back at Paul who has eyes with urge to know and ready to kill someone. Lucas took a deep breath and said "Just as you heard, my sister Dawn is going to be Prince Kenny's fiancé" Once Paul heard this he tightened his fist and was about to hit the wall next to them but Lucas stopped him by using his physic power. "Paul… You're losing control over here" Paul started to untighten his fist and let it go. Once Paul has calm down, he took a deep breath and managed to ask another question. "When is the ceremony taking place?" "A week away" Lucas replied and saw that Paul has tightened his hand once again but there wasn't a need for Lucas to stop Paul in his track. Paul turned around and went back to his room.

With the girls sitting on the floor

"Oh my god! I can't believe that we are actually friends" Leaf screamed so happy. May just chuckled at this and then she asked "So… Princess Mi-" "What's with the formality? Just call us by our names" said Misty. "Then… you guys may just call me by my name" May said. The three of them smiled happily except Dawn who was putting a fake smile. May noticed this and asked "What's wrong Dawn?" "Oh! It's nothing" Misty and Leaf looked at Dawn with worried face. "Come on Dawn, I know it's something, does it have something that your twin brother told you?" Dawn turned and looked at May with a shocked expression "H…How did you know that I have a twin brother?" "On the first day of school I scanned every princesses and princes' memories and their history" Dawn, Misty and Leaf nodded at this. May then grabbed Dawn's hand into hers, Dawn looked at May. "You don't need to say it but do you mind if I read a bit of what have happened to you?" May asked Dawn for permission. Dawn looked at Misty and Leaf, Leaf and Misty nodded saying that they agree that May should do it; Dawn then looked down at the floor and thought for a while. She then looked back at May waiting patiently for her answer, Dawn nodded and May smiled. "Thank you" and with that May began to read her past.

After reading her past, May then said "What your father is doing is wrong… May I have a word with your parents and your twin brother Lucas?" Dawn, Misty and Leaf looked at each other and both of them nodded. May smiled and got up "well… it's getting late, I'm going back to sleep, goodnight Misty, Dawn and Leaf" "Goodnight May" said the three of them. May walked towards the door but then stopped and turned her head to where Dawn, Misty and Leaf are still sitting. "Dawn, I promise you that I won't let you to be Prince Kenny's fiancé" and with that May left the room.

The next morning…

The sun shine through May's window and shining on her face. May heard some lovely music made from the pokemons in the wood. May got up and stretched her body, she went into the bathroom and took a shower. While May is showering, Luna was preparing her breakfast. When May got out she then once again smell something sweet in her room, she walked to the seat near the window. Luna was there pouring a cup of tea for May. "Good morning May" "Good morning Luna" May sat down and enjoyed her breakfast while Luna was folding May's bed. May glanced at the clock on her bedside table. '6 o'clock is it?' as May was still drinking her tea, 'What should I do today?' May asked herself about it. "Well… you can practice your dance, singing, cooking, pokemon appeals, pokemon battles and many more" replied Luna. May looked at Luna and thought about it, May then smiled and got up and walked to her wardrobe. She changed into the same clothes that she always wear, since they are all the same. She then closed her wardrobe and walked towards the door "Thanks Luna" and with that she was out the door.

May walked through the silence hall of the dormitory while the other princesses are still having a beauty sleep. 'What should I do today? After all today is Sunday… there's no classes for today…' As May was about to open the main door of the dormitory she heard Drew's voice and another boy's voice that she doesn't recognize. She opens the door when the voices are gone and stepped out, she closed the door behind her and turn her head around. She walked towards the battle arena but saw two shadows in the battle arena. She hid herself behind the entrance to the battle arena.

With Drew and the mysterious figure

"What do you mean that there's something wrong with Mew and Mewtwo?" Drew asked. "While… let's actually say that Mew is worried about Mewtwo and Metwo isn't showing that he is worried nor afraid" replied the other guy. "Wait a minute! Lucas, I know that you and your family have a close connection with Mew and Mewtwo, but you told me that none of your family nor ancestors has seen them before" "Yes that's correct" "Then how do you guys know about this!?" Drew asked. "We know of this thanks to the globe that we can figure out what they are thinking about" Drew just nodded but then they heard a sound that someone has slam the door. They turned around and they saw May at the entrance.

"What do you guys mean by that!?" May screamed, Drew looked at her and sighed. "Princess May, this is none of your business" "How is this not my business!?" May asked angrily. Lucas stepped in front of Drew. "Princess why do you care so much when they are not your country's legendary pokemon" May glared at him and took a deep breath. "You must be Prince Lucas, Princess Dawn's twin brother am I correct?" Lucas was shocked because he have never seen this girl but nodded. "Allow me to give you a kind warning… your sister, Princess Dawn will be in danger as long as with Mew, Mewtwo and Cresselia" and turned around and ran off back into her room.

With Luna…

As Luna was about to return her pokemons that helped her to clean the room, the door slammed and she turned around and saw May. "May what's with the long face" "Luna find out how long will Princess Dawn be in danger for until Team Rocket comes and capture her once again" Luna couldn't reply by looking at May's expression and she knew that it was something serious. "Right away" Luna then opened a portal and walked into it. May watch until the portal disappeared.

With Drew and Lucas

"What's with her?" asked Lucas, Drew just shrugged "Who knows Lucas" "Hey! Where is Silver?" Lucas asked. Drew was silent and doesn't know how to reply, he then said "I don't know Lucas, he didn't come for the past few days…"

Somewhere in forest between the dark and the physic kingdom…

"My son, soon you will be the prince of the physic kingdom as long as we have their princess and the physic pokemons in our hands" said a mysterious figure. The mysterious figure's son looked at his father and looked down at the floor again. "I said we must have Celebri instead! The princess of physic is still useless she hasn't learn every power that the princess should have! So the grass princess is much suitable" "However, my son if we change the past then our future and never forget that our present will change as well" "Look! It doesn't matter to me, all I want is the princess of grass and that's it!" the figure's son left. "Don't worry, I'll get her for you for your birthday which is a few days away…"

_**Alright chapter 13 is done! Who are the mysterious figures? What do they want? Who is the "son" that wants the princess of grass instead of princess of physic? What will May do to protect her friend? Where is Prince Silver? Where did Luna go? Well please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Camping?

_**Sorry it took me for a while to think about what to type for Chapter 14 and exams are coming, I'll still try my best to find time and continue to type my story (I won't abandon it until the end!) remember that I don't own pokemons or the characters. Well… let's get back to the story shall we?**_

Chapter 14 – Camping?

As May walked over to class alone, thinking about the things that Drew and Lucas has talked about yesterday made her worried and frustrated. Once she opened the door to the classroom and she saw a figure standing at her desk. She walked over to the figure and asked "Who are you? What are you doing at my desk?" The figure turned around and faced May. "Good morning Princess May, I'm Brendan do you remember me?" May thought for a while and looked at Brendan once again. "Yes I do, Prince Brendan. May I ask what are you doing at my desk?" "Well… I was putting this gift on your desk" he revealed a sapphire blue box to May. May looked at it and looked back at Brendan. "I'm sorry Prince Brendan I am not receiving any gifts that I'm not friends with or close to" May rejected him nicely. "Oh… It's fine… I'm sorry Princess May" "It's alright" After the chat the whole class came, May and Brendan went back to their own seats.

Soledad came in and said "Good morning Princesses and Princes, today we will be deciding who will be in your group for the camping" Brianna immediately stood up and walked over to her girls but then… "Sorry Princess Brianna but I'm not done yet" Brianna stood right next to Ursula and signaling her to continue. "As I was saying, each group must have a princess, I will be deciding the group and groups of five" Brianna looked at Soledad with a face saying "Are you serious!?" but deep inside her she's actually happy because then she can get closer to Drew.

While Soledad is still deciding the groups…

"Oh! Wow! Our first camp" screamed Dawn. "I wonder which prince is going to be in my group" Leaf, Misty and May looked at Dawn as she continues to be the most hyper one. "Of course, I'll be in your group sweetheart" Dawn froze at the sound of the person. May got up and went to stand in front of Dawn while Lucas and Paul are on their way to them as well. "Hey! What do you mean Kenny?!" Barry ran to stand next to Kenny. "Prince Kenny of the Steel, how dare you used a rude and inappropriate way of grasping a princess's heart" May stated. Everyone was silence and turned to look at the group while Soledad was still working on her group list. "Princess May, I'm sure that this has nothing to do with" said Kenny a bit annoyed. "It does!" May argued back. "When a friend is in trouble and is having a problem I will be there to help them" "Interesting… and how are you going to stop the ceremony that is going to be held next week" Kenny started to chuckle but then he heard May chuckling as well. "That would be a secret Prince Kenny" as May said the last line. A portal opened and everyone looked at the portal. Luna stepped out and kneeled down at May. "Your highness, I have returned" "Welcome back Luna, the information can wait after we know who is in our group" "Understood" Kenny walked away, often turned his head and glared at May. May glared back and turned to face the girls once more. "May…" Dawn started to worry about her, May smiled at her and said "Don't worry Dawn, I told you that I'll be there to help you"

After May said that Soledad got up and went to the blackboard. On the blackboard:

Group 1: Princess May, Prince Drew, Prince Paul, Prince Ash and Prince Gary

Group 2: Princess Misty, Prince Rudy, Prince Barry, Prince Lucas and Prince Red

Group 3: Princess Dawn, Prince Kenny, Prince Conway, Prince Reggie and Prince Robert

Group 4: Princess Leaf, Prince Silver, Prince Gold, Prince Green and Prince Alex

Dawn, Misty and Leaf looked at the board and then looked at each other. May looked and looked at the Princes that she's going to work with. 'Seems to me that Prince Paul, Prince Ash and Prince Gary hates Princes Rudy, Kenny, Barry and Silver but who is Prince Silver?' "I heard that no one has never seen him ever since the first day of school and that is part of the information that I need to tell you about later" May looked at the clock it read 11:50, May got up and walked towards the window and opened it. "The camp will be taking place in the forest" everyone looked at Soledad and Soledad looked at them with a smile. Brianna then asked "Are we allowed to have our servants?" "No, it's a lesson for you to understand the outside and know how the commoners' life" Brianna looked at Soledad with disgust. Soledad got up and looked at them, "While… it's lunch time, I have a wonderful day; the camp will start tomorrow" and left the classroom.

May got up and walked out of the classroom as well. "Princess Dawn, Princess Misty and Princess Leaf her highness and I need some space to discuss something important" "Alright… thank you for telling us Luna" said Leaf, Luna bowed and went after May.

With May and Luna…

"Luna… when will team rocket take Dawn?" "On the day of the ceremony for Prince Kenny and Princess Dawn" May thought hard on this 'the same day that the ceremony will be held…' "Then… who is Prince Silver" Silence took over the place. "Luna?" "Princess May, he is the Prince of Poison and…" silence once again took over the place. May looked at her with curiosity; "the Prince of Team Rocket" May looked at Luna with shocked eyes. "It's the truth your highness" May turned around and sighed. She looked out the window in the corridor and said "In order to get to Mewtwo and Mew, they need to have Unknowns to do that… However…." "In order to have Unknown, a song must be sang to call them" Luna finished her line. "How many days left?" "Five more days left your highness" May stayed silent. "Did Soledad mention how long the camp is?" "I heard its three days" May took a deep breath. "Luna prepare everything before the day of the ceremony because it's going to be a ruckus and tell my dad about my plan" Luna bowed "Yes, your highness"

In the Poison country…

"Your highness!" A team rocket grunt running to get to Silver. Silver got annoyed and turned around. "What!?" The team rocket grunt stood up strait and said "I have found out who you will be going to be with for the camp" "Say it and I will consider of going!" "Yes! You will be going on camp with… Prince Alex, Prince Gold, Prince Green and…" Silver started to mumble at the word 'Green' "Princess Leaf" When he heard Leaf will be going to the camp with him he looked at the grunt and smirked. "I will be going to the camp" "Yes your highness" the grunt bowed and left. 'Princess Leaf, wait for me; I will show you that I'm way better than that Oak Prince' and went back to his room.

_**Tada! Chapter 14 is done~ A camp! Will May get along with Drew, Paul, Ash and Gary? What is May's plan? What does Luna need to prepare for May? What song is needed to summon the Unknowns? How will Silver show Leaf that he is better than Gary? Well stay tuned for the next chapter! Review**_


	15. Chapter 15 - A surprise for Leaf?

_**Haha~ I know that I just uploaded yesterday but it's great to have stories to be continued although sometimes there should be pauses… well… let's get onto the story and remember that I don't own pokemons or the characters! Thank you and enjoy the chapter**_

Chapter 15 – A surprise for Leaf?

Every princesses and princes are in their classroom waiting for Soledad to let them go and start their camp. They were already in their groups so that they can get along first, since this is the most important task for the camp.

May's group

Everyone was silent since they somehow know each other. May read their minds… 'Damn! Hope Green will protect Leaf for me since that Silver guy is in the same group as her… wait is Silver going to come?' After May read Gary's mind she thought hard about Silver. 'The prince of Team Rocket and the Poison country is it?' flashback of what Luna had told her about Silver came rushing into her mind.

_Flashback_

"_Princess May, he is the Prince of Poison and…" silence once again took over the place. May looked at her with curiosity; "the Prince of Team Rocket" May looked at Luna with shocked eyes._

_Flashback ends_

May then looked at Paul and read his mind… '… Troublesome will be alright… Reggie's there… but… can I trust him? Of course not! You idiot!' May was silence about this and read Ash's mind. 'Oh! WOW! I can't wait! I wonder if there are any yummy berries' May sweat drop at his thought and is going to read Drew's mind. As she turned around she saw Drew looking at her with wonder. May looked back and read his mind… 'Who are you? Why do you care so much about the legendary pokemons in other countries when you should worry about your own legendary pokemon in your county…' May looked at him with the thought of 'Prince Drew… the legendary pokemon in your country is my country's legendary pokemon as well'

Misty's group

"My princess, there's nothing to be scared of as I will be here to protect you" Rudy flirted with Misty. Misty sweat drop at this don't even know how to reply him. "Umm… Prince Rudy?" as Misty wanted to say something, a small electric shot Rudy. Rudy felt that shock and looked around. He saw a black short straight hair, wearing a royalty shirts and jacket with a comfortable pant to it and has electric sparks on his jacket (just like Ash's clothes). He has red eyes and was holding his hand up and his finger pointing at Rudy.

Rudy straightened his back and walked towards him. "Who are you?" Rudy asked the guy. The guy looked at Rudy, then Misty and then back at Rudy. "I'm Prince Red from the Electric kingdom and I am Prince Ash's older brother" Red replied Rudy. Rudy snorted at this and asked him "Alright… Prince Red! Please leave Misty and I alone let us have our own time to be together at last" as Rudy was about to put his hand over Misty's shoulder Red shocked him once again. "I'm sorry Prince Rudy but my brother have given me a task to protect Princess Misty away from you" When Misty heard this she looked at Red. While Rudy is arguing at Red, Lucas and Barry was looking at the scene since they don't know what they should do.

Dawn's group

"My sweetheart, there's nothing to fear now that I'm with you for three days and two nights" Dawn looked at Kenny and looked down and nodded. Reggie saw this and walked over to Dawn and Kenny. Kenny saw a tall prince, with a light purple plum hair tied up into a small low ponytail, wearing a white shirt inside and a black jacket buttoned all the way to the collar with a moon at the bottom right (while Paul's one is at the bottom left) and black trousers. "How may I help you?" asked Kenny. "I would love to speak to Princess Dawn alone" Replied Reggie, Kenny put his hand over Dawn's shoulder and brought her closer to him. Dawn looked at Kenny and then looked at Reggie.

Reggie looked at Dawn with determine eyes. Dawn soon noticed that Reggie is doing it for Paul. Dawn then pushed Kenny away lightly and said "Kenny… don't worry, it's just a talk, I'll be back" Dawn walked to Reggie as fast as she could not letting Kenny to reply. Reggie held out his hand for her to take, Dawn grabbed his hand without hesitation and walked with Reggie out of Kenny's sight. "Although my brother didn't ask me to do it but I will protect you from that future fiancé of yours Dawn" Reggie said to Dawn, Dawn sighed in relief and looked at him and said "Thank you Reggie…" "Besides… I really wish you and my brother could be together" Dawn looked at Reggie, Reggie then looked down at Dawn and said "I will make sure that you won't be that Kenny's fiancé" Dawn smiled and said. "Thank you Reggie" and they turned around to walk back to their group.

Leaf's group

Leaf looked around and sighed in relief 'Seems like Silver isn't coming' Green walked up to Leaf. "Are you alright Leaf?" Leaf turned around and smiled at Green (Gary's brother) "I'm fine, don't worry Green" Green nodded and walked back to Gold and Alex to chat for a while. Leaf looked around once more looking for a red hair prince. 'Why am I so worried about him?' Leaf thought to herself. She turned around to join Green, however, a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who it is" a voice whispered into her ears. She got a fright and summoned some vines to get rid of that person. The person let go of her and dodged the vines. Leaf turned around ready to summon more but saw that it was Silver. Silver looked at her with eyes that everyone are feared of, Leaf looked back at him.

Silence came between them and caused Leaf to look down, "umm…" Silver started; Leaf looked at him with wonder of what he's going to say. "I'm back" Leaf smiled and said "Welcome back Silver" Green came between them and hid Leaf behind him. "Welcome back Prince Silver!" Green welcomed him with a death glare. Silver also gave Green a death glare. Leaf felt uncomfortable, while Gold and Alex are walking towards them. "Geez… what's with the atmosphere?" Asked Alex, "Yeah come on we should get along" said Gold. Green and Silver turned and looked at them shouting "THERE IS NO WAY AM I GOING TO GET ALONG WITH THIS STUPID PRINCE!" Gold and Alex stood still while Green and Silver are throwing death glares to each other. Leaf had enough and stood between Silver and Green. Both were surprised that Leaf are standing between them. "ENOUGH!" the whole group was silence. "This is a camp where we try to get along! There will be no fighting under my presence during this camp understood!?" Leaf scolded them. Silver looked away and said "Fine! Since this is for Leaf" "Same here" Green agreed Leaf smiled but then she felt a hand grabbed her. "However! Silver you must stay away from Leaf!" Silver glared at him and pretend nothing will happen.

Soon Soledad came in and said "Princesses and Princes are you ready for the camp?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's start the camp! See you the next two days!" Everyone started to make their way into the forest…

With May's group

As Drew, Paul, Ash and Gary are walking in front of May, May looked around and saw something shining from afar. May then climbed on a tree that is the closest to her. "Hey Princess May" Ash called out to her but there was no reply. They turned around and saw that May was no longer behind them. "Well… what should we do? We can't continue if she's not with us" said Gary. Everyone was silent and was thinking about what they should do, soon the leaves started to fall and they looked up and saw a figure over there. They moved back and saw that it was May. "Hey what are you doing up there!?" Paul shouted to her. May looked down and jumped down. May walked towards them and said "There's a pokemon over there, it's waiting for us so it can attack us" "Well if it's a fight it wants then we shall give that pokemon want! Right Pikachu?" "Pika!" Pikachu nodded in agreement, however, May ignored him and slowly walked towards that pokemon.

Soon May jumped backwards before the pokemon could attack her. Drew, Paul, Ash and Gary were startled at the sudden attack. "Pika! Pikachu? (Are you alright?)". May looked at Pikachu and smiled. "I'm fine don't worry Pikachu" May turned around and noticed that the pokemon has disappeared. May turned and walked back to the princes. "You alright?" asked Drew, "I'm fine thanks" Drew nodded and started to walk but he was stopped by May. "What!" "It's too dangerous to continue to walk further inside." "Then what do you want us to do? We can't stay here since we can see the school" Gary argued back. "I know but what I meant is the clothing that you are wearing right now" Everyone looked at the clothes and looked back at her. May then raised her hand and did a small click and a change of clothes appeared in front of Drew, Ash, Paul and Gary. May smirked "Don't worry it's a bit different however the robe is the same like mine but it's the color of your powers and there is even a bandages for you to cover your private part" with that May climbed up on the tree for them to change. The princes looked at each other and is deciding if they should wear it or not.

_**Tada! What do you think? Will Drew, Paul, Ash and Gary wear the clothes that May got for them? Why was Leaf worried about Silver? What will Rudy do to stop Red from protecting Misty away from him? What will Kenny do to make Reggie stay away from his fiancé? What will Silver do to stop Green from protecting Leaf away from him? What kind of pokemon attacked May? Why won't May let Ash and his Pikachu attack the pokemon? Well stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	16. Chapter 16 - First day (May's group)

_**Hello~ Sorry it took so long I was preparing for the exams… and now it is the exam week but I will try my best to update daily or weekly. Please support me. I do NOT own Pokemons or the characters or the song "To Know the Unknown"**_

Chapter 16 – The first day (May, Drew, Paul, Ash and Gary)

As the boys still looking at the clothes that May has prepared they looked at each other and asking each other if they should wear it or not. While they were doing that May sat on the branch looking far into the forest and saw the same pokemon that has attacked her. 'An Ursaring?' soon she heard the boy calling out to her she looked down and saw that they have changed into the clothes she gave them. She smiled and jumped down. May landed safely and walked towards them. "I thank you for wearing the clothes" "You're welcome Princess May" Drew, Ash and Gary bowed at her while Paul just snorted. May gave a small chuckle and said "Allow me to keep the clothes for you" and with one click their usual royalty clothes has disappeared. "Well… shall we get going?" May asked them, the boys looked at each other and agreed.

As they kept walking someone's stomach started to cry. Drew, Paul and Gary turned around and looked at Ash, while Ash was laughing a bit. May laughed along "I guess… it's lunch time" "It sure is!" May laughed and started to walk, Drew noticed this while Gary and Paul are scolding Ash. "Hey guys shouldn't we start walking after her as well?" Gary and Paul stopped scolding Ash and they caught up to May.

"So… where are we going to get food?" asked Gary with wonder. "I guess she's going to summon them, just like how she summoned the clothes" Paul replied, May laughed and shook her head. "No, we're going to eat berries that grow in this forest" Drew looked at her and then asked "Alright… then where are we going to take a bath" "There is a lake and a small mountain in the middle of the forest and that is where we're going to take a bath and don't worry the clothes that I gave you are waterproof so it's alright" the boys looked at each other and then looked at May, who is still walking further away from them. "So Princess May it seems like you are friends with Mist and the others" "Yes Prince Ash, I am… although I have a request Prince Drew, Prince Paul, Prince Ash and Prince Gary" the boys look at her, May stopped walking and taking out a wood brown and white pokeball. Drew noticed the pokeball and wonder why it is so different from the regular pokeballs that they use. May threw the pokeball up in the air and out came Beautifly. Beautifly landed gracefully on May's head, May smiled and said "Beautifly, can you please go find some berries while we stay here and rest?" "Beauuu~(Ok~)" With that Beautifly flapped her wings and flew off to find some food. "So what is your request Princess May?" asked Paul. "Please tell me more about Dawn, Misty and Leaf; even the legendary pokemons in their country" Drew looked at the boys and the boys shook their heads, Drew looked back and said "We're sorry but we can't." "Please! Dawn will be in danger and so will Misty and Leaf, I'll tell you about it if you tell me about them"

After hearing that Dawn, Misty and Leaf will be in danger once again, they rethink about the answer to the question. Paul took a deep breath and asked "Who will be in danger first" May looked at Paul straight in the eye and said "Dawn" Paul stiffened knowing that Dawn will be in danger. Paul then took another deep breath and said "Fine I will tell you about Dawn but you must tell me every single detail that you know about Dawn getting in danger" "Deal!" Ash, Gary and Drew looked at Paul like if he is out of his mind. "Whoa! Paul hold on a minute!" Gary grabbed Paul by his shoulder. "What!?" "How can you believe her! We barely know her!" Gary argued back. "I don't care! As long as she tells the truth and if it has something to do with troublesome then I don't care what others think about me" Paul said it much louder than Gary. Gary took a step back knowing that messing with Paul, the way he is; isn't a smart decision.

Paul then looked at May, "Well? Are you going to tell us now?!" "I'm waiting for your information first Prince Paul" Paul grumbled at this but he knew that May was the first one to ask about this. "Fine" "Let's sit down shall we?"

Once they all sat down…

Paul sighed and said "Princess Dawn, the princess of the Physic Kingdom, daughter of Queen Johanna and King Richard. Have a twin brother Lucas. The legendary pokemons in the country of physic are Mewtwo, Mew and Cresselia" May nodded and said "Thank you Prince Paul, these information will be helpful" Paul nodded as well. May then took a deep breath knowing that the Princes are waiting for her to begin her explanation.

"The ceremony that is going to take place Saturday is the day that Dawn is going to be in danger. Team Rocket is going to take Dawn away once the ceremony has begun, then they will use her to call upon Mewtwo" "Whoa! Well seems like Paul can help to protect her" said Ash. May looked at Ash and then looked down at the ground. "Yes Prince Ash… that seems like a plan but no matter what Dawn will still be taken by Team Rocket…" May got silence and then asked "Does Dawn know how to call Mewtwo?" Paul shook his head. May sighed, "In order to call Mewtwo, Dawn needs Unknown and to have the Unknowns a song must be sang. That's all I know for now, sorry Prince Paul I couldn't give you more information about this since this is the information that I got" Paul nodded and looked down at the ground. Ash, Drew and Gary looked at Paul with worried eyes, "Well… what song is that?" Drew asked "To Know the Unknown" May replied. "Never heard of that song, have you heard of that song Paul?" asked Gary. "No, I have never heard of that song either and I don't think that I have ever heard any physic royalties or commoners sing that song before" "That is correct Prince Paul, the song wasn't necessarily for the commoners and for some royalties. However, since Dawn is the princess of the main kingdom of the physic kingdom… it is necessary for her to know the song" May said.

"Beauuuu! (Mayyyyy!)" Beautifly came flying down with no berries. May heard this and looked up. "What's the matter Beautifly? Where are the berries?" May asked Beautifly as she has stopped in front of May. "Beau beauuu, Beauuuu Beautifly! (forget about the berries, there's a lost baby pokemon!)" May immediately got up and ask her Beautifly, "Where is it?" "What's the matter Princess?" Gary asked May. "There's a lost baby pokemon in this forest, we have to go and save it before it gets dark" "Why?" asked Ash. "Prince Ash, baby pokemons aren't as strong as their parents yet and so they need to be protected until they are a bit older" May suddenly heard a cry, May turned her head that way. "Prince Ash, please lend me your Pikachu" Ash looked at Pikachu and said "Okay….?" "Thanks! Beautifly take Pikachu with you and fly to the baby pokemon and protect it from getting attack" "Beau! (Alright!)" Beautifly fly towards Pikachu waiting for it to jump on, without any hesitation Pikachu jumped onto Beautifly's back and Beautifly flew towards the pokemon. "Let's go!" May suggested and waited for the princes to get up. The princes got up and gave May a nod, soon they were off to save the pokemon.

Once they have arrived where Beautifly found the pokemon…

"Teddi! (Mommy!)" "A horde of Houndooms are attacking the Teddiursa" said Ash. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" "No Prince Ash! If you do that then Teddiursa will get be scared of us as well" May exclaimed, Ash stayed silent not knowing what to do. Pikachu got off of Beautifly's back. "Beautifly use gust to blow the Houndooms away from the side" Beautifly flew to the side of the Houndooms and started using a gust attack. "Prince Drew" May called to Drew. "What is it Princess?" Drew looked at her. "You and the other princes shall go and save that Teddiursa while Beautifly and I are battling against the Houndooms" "Then… let me help" "No Prince Drew, you may be strong but these Houndooms are also looking their babies, I need to talk to them" Drew looked at May and then at the scene where the baby Teddiursa is scared and Beautifly is trying her best to blow the horde of Houndooms away. "Alright…" Drew started to grab Paul, Ash and Gary and told them the plan; then they slowly and quietly walked into a bush and walked towards the Teddiursa. "Beauitfly use string shot to keep them down for a while" Beautifly used string shot as ordered and the Houndooms couldn't move for a while. "Now!" Drew grabbed the Teddiursa and ran back to May's side. Once they got back to May's side the Houndooms got rid of the string and faced May, Drew, Paul, Ash and Gary.

"Houndooms, are your babies with the Ursaring? Is that why you took this Teddiursa?" May asked the Houndooms. The Houndooms nodded and roared at May. "Then allow us to go with you and retrieve your babies and return this Teddiursa" Houndooms looked at each other and then looked at May. They were about to disagree but they saw the blue eyes of Darkrai behind May and agreed. May felt the eyes behind and smiled. "Houndooms, I am the Princess of the Labyrinth Country" The Houndooms soon bowed their heads as to show respect. The princes looked at this and wonder why they are doing it. Soon they start walk to the direction of the Ursarings' territory…

_**So… what do you guys think? Was it interesting or was it not? Will the Ursarings give the Houndooms back their babies? Why doesn't Dawn know the song? Were the information about Dawn enough for May? Stay tuned for the next chapter and review please~**_


	17. Chapter 17 - First day (Misty's group)

_**Hello~ Everyone just a quick notice, I changed Prince Rudy of Normal types from poison types because I just found out that Silver is also the prince of Poison so that is why I have changed it! Sorry that I typed the wrong type for Prince Rudy. Please don't hate me for that haha~ Remember that I do NOT own Pokemon or the characters.**_

Chapter 17 – The first day (Misty, Rudy, Barry, Lucas and Red)

As the whole group is walking into the forest, no one spoke a word as they are with people who they don't like except for Misty. Misty sighed and Lucas heard her sighing, he walked a little bit slower and started to walk beside Misty. "What's the matter Misty?" Lucas asked Misty, wondering why she was sighing. "Lucas… this camp is for us to get along and not to get into a fight" Misty replied, Lucas stayed silent and looked at Red, Rudy and Barry. Soon the three of them stopped in their tracks and turned to face Misty. "Misty… I can understand you… but with Rudy here it's going to be difficult" said Red who started to glare at Rudy, "Same here sweetheart, I don't mind getting along with Barry, after all we are getting along very well… and Lucas… well… I think that I might be able to get along with him too. Anyone except for that jerk!" Rudy replied and pointed at Red when mentioning the word jerk. "Then how about you Barry?" Misty asked Barry, as he was silence, "Well… first of all I'm good with Rudy, second I think that I might get along with Lucas and last but not least I don't think that it is easy to get along with Red" Barry replied, Misty looked down at the ground. Lucas then said "Hey guys, since we have walked for a very long time, why don't we find a place and sit down and relax and have a bit more chat." Everyone agreed with Lucas and they went to find a place to take a break.

After they found a place, they sat down and silence took over the place again. Misty looked at the whole group as they are not speaking to each other, Misty took a deep breath 'alright Misty you can do it' Misty said to herself to gain some courage. "Do you guys remember when we went on a camp together when we were little?" Rudy started to think back, "Oh! Yeah I remember! It was actually fun since Ash was there to entertain us right Barry?" Misty face palmed when Rudy says that Ash was there to entertain them while Red glared at Rudy. "Well… that is true, we were about 6 years old back then right?" Barry replied to Rudy and saying their age but was unsure about the age. Lucas laughed and said "Yeah… that was 10 years ago already and now… look at us, learning to grow up to become a better king and queen for our country" Red cleared his throat, "Ahem… for you guys were 10 years ago but as for Green and I was 11 years ago" everyone was silence and started to laugh. "After two years, Lucas left the country and the kingdom didn't you?" Misty asked Lucas while still trying to control her laughter. "ahaha… yeah you're correct Misty" Lucas also tried to control his laughter when replying to Misty's question. "Speaking of Lucas leaving" Barry started, when Barry started to speak, everyone has controlled their laughter but from times to times there will be sound of chuckles as they were still thinking about the good old days.

"Where did you go Lucas?" Barry finally asked his question after he has calmed down. Lucas finally calmed down and stopped laughing and said "I went to the Dark country to understand more about the pokemons there instead of reading the books and in order to be a great king, traveling out of the country is the best way to understand other countries." Everyone was silence after hearing where Lucas has been, then Red started to ask "Then you've been staying in the Dark country for 8 more years?" Lucas shook his head, "Of course not Red, I also went to other countries except for one…" Everyone looked at Lucas then looked at each other then looked back at Lucas. "There's one more country and country other than Fire, Electric, Ice, Water, Grass, Bug, Ground, Dragon, Poison, Physic, Dark, Flying, Rock, Fighting, Steel, Poison, Ghost and Normal?" Red asked Lucas. Lucas nodded "And I heard that there's only one kingdom in that one country! No other kingdom are in the country!" Lucas explained, Rudy then asked a question "So… did you find it?" Lucas shook his head, "Unfortunately, I couldn't find that country… I went everywhere with my pokemons, there's no way that my Floatzel can't find it in the ocean even I went with Floatzel with search out in the ocean and we still couldn't find it!"

Everyone was stunned about hearing Lucas complaining, Lucas stopped a while to catch his breath from all that complaining just a few minutes ago, when Lucas has catch his breath he then started to complain a bit more but not as worked up as before… "It's as if… the country is invisible, no one can see or reach to that country" Silence took over the place once again, Misty then stood up and said "Well… we can't worry about that Lucas, we're here and that country is out there somewhere, I'm sure that we can find it soon enough!" Misty gave Lucas an encouraging smile, Lucas looked at Misty and smiled and got up and said "Yeah! You're right!" "We can even help you if you like Lucas, I would like to know more about that invisible country" offered Red. "More than one person looking for the country will be way easier!" Lucas exclaimed once again. Misty, Red and Lucas then turned around and looked at the two princes who are still sitting on the floor. "Well…" Rudy started, before Rudy can say another word Barry jumped up and said "I would love to help! If adventure is included!" Misty started to give a small laugh "Barry, of course there will be adventure included when looking for a country or treasure" Barry rubbed the back of hair and playfully stick out his tongue. Misty began to laugh at what Barry did. Rudy looked at her and smiled softly. "Well… I guess I have no choice but to help you Lucas" Lucas smiled at this until he stopped when Rudy added "but don't take the wrong idea. I'm doing it for my girl"

As everyone is still on their way throughout the forest, Misty then looked at her group members and asked "Are you guys going to Dawn's and Kenny's ceremony?" Everyone nodded as if they have no choice after all they were once childhood friends. Misty nodded as well but slowly appreciating the answers that everyone gave her.

Misty looked up wondering where they should sleep, Misty looked around them and noticed that they are some oran berries around them and then Misty smiled. "Hey guys" Misty called out to them. Everyone looked at her when she called out to them. "Why don't we just stay here for the night, I mean look around us there are berries" Misty suggested, everyone looked around them and noticed that there are a lot of berries around them and they agreed. Misty then said "Well… now that we found a place to stay why don't we find a place to shower?" and was about to walk off; Rudy, Barry and Red was about to walk off with Misty in lead while Lucas stood there. Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at him, "Lucas!" Barry called out to him. Lucas turned around and said "I will stay here otherwise we will lose this place" Everyone nodded and they walked off.

With Lucas…

Lucas sat down and took out one of his red and white pokeball. Threw it up and out came an Empoleon. "Emmmm!" Empoleon roared while he came out his pokeball. Empoleon turned around and looked at his trainer. Lucas looked at him and patted the ground next to him. Empoleon obeyed and sat down, Lucas sighed and asked "Empoleon what shall I do?" "Emm?" Empoleon looked at him with confusion as if he doesn't know what he mean. Lucas looked at his first started pokemon and his best friend and sighed once more. "Dawn is going to become Kenny's fiancé and I do NOT want that!" he shouted and hit the ground with his fist. "Emmm…." Empoleon looked at his trainer with sadness in his eyes since he knew that Lucas and Dawn are very close not just because they are twins but because they treat each other as best friends will do. Lucas put his hand on Empoleon's shoulder and said "I know that I came out earlier than her like 5 minutes or so, I just feel I have a big responsibility as a twin older brother!" Empoleon grabbed hold his trainer's hand and stood up, Lucas followed suit. Lucas were startled by Empoleon pulling him in and gave him a hug that no one would, even though Empoleon doesn't understand his feeling of responsibility but he knows that his trainer is in trouble and sad because he can feel it too because they have been together far too long.

_**Tada! Chapter 17 is finally done! Sorry I took so long because of the exams but there's a good news, my exams are nearly over, in other words~ I can continue as soon as the exam is finally over! Oh and by the way I'm having a stupid "boyfriend" problems so at times I might delay because of these stupid boyfriend problems has distracted me from typing my story. Review please!**_


	18. Chapter 18 - First day (Dawn's group)

_**Exams are over! Sorry, I was umm… watching Princess Tutu for a while but I'm back to my story! I will try to update as much as possible since there is something that I MUST do for school for my holiday. Remember everyone! I don't own Pokemons or the characters! On with the story!**_

Chapter 18 – The first day (Dawn, Kenny, Reggie, Conway and Robert)

As Conway and Robert are leading the way in the front, in the back… Dawn was walking in between Kenny, who is on her right and Reggie who is on her left. While they kept walking, Kenny can't take it any longer. "ARGH!" Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at Kenny. "What's the matter Kenny?" Dawn asked, Kenny pointed at Reggie saying "HE'S THE MATTER!" Everyone then looked at Reggie. Reggie put his hand as surrender pose, "Whoa whoa whoa… I done nothing" Reggie said. "Why must you walk with Dawn and I? Just when I thought that I can finally have a piece with my fiancé!" Kenny screamed. Dawn looked at Kenny then looked at Reggie, she sighed and she turned to look at Kenny. "Kenny… I asked him to walk beside me, so please let him walk with us" Dawn asked Kenny nicely. "Dawn NO!" Kenny rejected without thinking about the answer for his selfishness. Dawn looked down and Reggie took a step forward. "Prince Kenny of the Steel, I understand that you feel uneasiness with me around the both of you but if I may say…" Reggie took a deep breath before he continued to finish his line, while everyone is waiting for him. "If you truly love Dawn, then shouldn't her happiness comes first?" Paul asked with a smiling face. "I WILL make her happy when I become the KING!" Kenny yelled.

Reggie then said "In other words… you won't make her happy now?" Dawn looked at Kenny with eyes that she could not believe of what she just heard. "I will but… I can't make her officially happy yet because I am not the king and she won't be truly hap-" before Kenny finished his line, he got slapped by his dear fiancé. Kenny's eyes were big and put his right hand on his right cheek where he got slapped, then turned to look at Dawn. "Dawn…" Kenny say. He saw his favorite, loving fiancé crying. "HOW DARE YOU!?" Dawn yelled. "Dawn I -" Kenny tried to calm her down but before he can say another word, Dawn turned around and said "I'm leaving!" and walked off.

"Greeeaaaatttttt…" Robert and Conway both said in unison. Reggie and Kenny looked at the two sitting group members on the ground. 'I totally forgot about them…' Kenny thought to himself. Reggie then walked towards Robert and said "Hey Robert you stay here while I go get the princess". "Sure" Robert agreed. As Reggie was about to leave he was stopped by Kenny. "I think that I should go instead of you" Kenny said, Reggie sighed. "Are you an idiot?" Reggie asked Kenny. "What?!" Kenny reacted very fast. "I mean come on… she slapped you, duh!" Reggie said. Kenny flinched and stayed silent. "So there! I'm going to get the princess" and with that Reggie left.

With Dawn…

'How dare him…' Dawn thought to herself. 'He really isn't the one for me… I don't understand him at all…' Dawn stopped walking and looked around at her surroundings. "Where am I?" Dawn asked to no one in particular, then looked at her surroundings. She sighed and sat down. She took out a red and white ball and threw it up. Out came a blue penguin pokemon. "Pipp!" the pokemon cried out. "Piplup, come here." Dawn called out to the blue penguin known as Piplup. Piplup looked at his trainer and paddled to her. Dawn picked Piplup up and hugged him. She then heard a snap. She turned around and saw a figure walking towards her. She let go of Piplup and Piplup was ready to fire a bubblebeam. "Dawn!" The figure called out to her. Dawn realized who the figure is and stopped Piplup. "Piplup! Wait! That's Reggie" Piplup looked at Dawn then stopped. "Thank goodness" Reggie said in relief. "Why are you here?" Dawn asked, Reggie hold out his hand for her to take and said "Let's go back Dawn" Dawn looked at his hand and is hesitating whether she should take it or not. Soon her decision was made, she took his hand and the three of them, including Piplup walked back together where everyone else is.

Meanwhile…

"So…" Conway started as he was getting annoyed with the silence. "What do you mean that you are unable to make her happy right now?" Conway asked Kenny. Kenny looked at Conway and took a deep breath. "I mean… her heart isn't mine yet… She's still in love with that Paul jerk… But in the future, when Dawn becomes my Queen, then she will love me as much as she love Paul and that is when I can truly make her happy" Kenny explained. Robert nodded slowly and same goes for Conway, as they were both unknown what to say. Soon, Dawn, Piplup and Reggie got back. Kenny looked at Dawn with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Dawn" Dawn looked at him and said "It's fine Kenny, I heard what you say" "What?" Kenny was shocked since he didn't know that. "It's true, we were listening before we showed up" Explained Reggie. Kenny looked at him and then looked at Dawn. "Piplup!" Piplup called out to Dawn. Dawn noticed Piplup and bent down. Piplup did some actions of eating, scrubbing his back and lied down on the floor. Everyone looked confused but Dawn understood. "Food, bath and sleep" Dawn said slowly and everyone else realized what Piplup meant. Soon everyone started to laugh, Dawn then got up while she is calming her laughter. "Alright…. Haha…. Everyone let's go find some food, a place to stay and a place to take a bath" Dawn suggested. "Yeah let's go" Said Robert, Reggie nodded, so did Kenny and Conway.

Dawn returned Piplup into his pokeball and stopped everyone from taking a step. Everyone looked at her with confusion. "Kenny… Reggie… no more fights between you two!" Dawn said directly at them, Kenny flinched at the idea and Reggie just shivered, but they both knew that if they reject it then Dawn might run off again and so both of them said "Okay" Dawn smiled and started to walk. Soon everyone started to walk after her.

_**Chapter 18 is finally done! It took me awhile to think of how I should write this group…. Well… in the next chapter it will be about Leaf's group so stay tuned and remember to review.**_


End file.
